


the eagle suffers little birds to sing

by The_raven_that_never_calls



Category: Street Fighter, Street Fighter II Movie (1994), Street Fighter II V
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff, Bring your suspension of disbelief, Chun-Li got hella buffed in this patch, Dark!Chun-Li, Multi, Some mature themes in later chapters, Unreliable Narrators Galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:18:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_raven_that_never_calls/pseuds/The_raven_that_never_calls
Summary: Shadaloo may have four Heavenly Kings, but it only has one Queen.- or -A very changed Chun-Li joins Shadaloo willingly. The same story told from three different POVs.1. Sgt. Ashida is not a gambling man at heart and he really doesn’t like these odds. All he wants to do is avoid the crossfire between Lord Bison and Chun-Li.2. Lord M. Bison finds that his newest member provides an unending source of entertainment on the chessboard. It’s a pity that she’s only a pawn.3. Betrayed and disgraced, Chun-Li chooses to help people the only way she knows how.





	1. right on the money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Sgt. Ashida isn't paid enough to deal with this shit

**i.**

For all the years that he’d been with Shadaloo, Sergeant Ashida had never once expected to find Detective Chun-Li Xiang speaking cordially with Lord Bison on base. Ashida had always pictured their meeting to involve many things being broken, more yelling, probably a mention of the Interpol agent’s deceased father, and lots and lots of blood. If the expectations of such a confrontation were on a bingo board, the only space Ashida would have been filled would be the free space. 

Instead, the two of them are comfortably ensconced on the sofa in Lord Bison’s office. Chun-Li is speaking far too candidly (and too often) to Lord Bison to be hypnotized or a simple Doll, and Lord Bison laughs in amusement at something she says. Files are scattered before them on the table, and the two have evidently been planning something together. 

They stop mid-conversation when Ashida clicks his heels together in the doorway and salutes. 

“Lord Bison.” Ashida stands at attention, chest puffed out. “Your orders, sir?” 

Lord Bison smirks, languidly leaning back into the couch. “Sergeant Ashida, Detective Xiang here will be joining us at Shadaloo. I’d like you to escort her around the base and assist her.” (It’s Shadaloo’s code for: make sure she doesn’t betray us and does her damn job well.) 

Awful lot of trouble for someone who by all means looks like she will betray them at a moment’s notice...as in this very moment, Ashida thinks dryly, but he’s not one to outrightly question Lord Bison. That’s way above his paygrade. Ashida salutes again. “Understood, Lord Bison.” 

“Nice to meet you, Sergeant Ashida.” Chun-Li rises from the couch and holds out a hand that he knows better than to take. After serving Bison for years, he knows enough about the dictator’s tastes. (And _everyone _knows his proclivity toward women.) It doesn’t surprise him that Bison would assign him to “escort” Chun-Li. Of all the Shadaloo soldiers on base at the moment, Ashida is the only one that is happily married. 

Ashida merely nods politely. “Likewise, Detective.” 

Bison returns his attention to Chun-Li, standing. He towers over her much smaller frame. Bison presses a kiss to her hand, his fingers lingering for a moment too long. “Welcome to Shadaloo, my dear.” 

Chun-Li gives him a warm smile. “Thank you, Lord Bison.”

—

—

Ashida is silently counting down the seconds for the reveal of this farce to be an elaborate assassination attempt. 

—

(The seconds of waiting become hours and those hours turn into days and the days bleed into weeks.)

—

—

**ii. **

Though the soldiers have a betting pool about what will happen to the little Detective, no one, it seems, will be seeing any payout at the rate this is going. (The safe money had been on the Detective being made into a Doll by week two and on her death after attempting an assassination on Lord Bison by week three—but they were well passed that now.)

For someone who professed to uphold the law and want revenge on Lord Bison months before, Chun-Li is a remarkably efficient and effective and surprisingly loyal Shadaloo asset. (There were rumors about Interpol arresting her on some trumped-up charges because she dug too deep into one case or another, and the rumors, Ashida finds, are rapidly becoming closer and closer to the truth.) 

In fact, Ashida is almost loathe to admit that the former Interpol agent was quickly becoming one of his favorite commanders to serve under. Ashida has slowly become her faithful shadow (under Lord Bison’s strict orders) as she plans and executes attacks on the Illuminati, an organization that seeks to undermine Shadaloo. 

It doesn’t take a genius to observe that she’s smarter than Balrog, less self-centered than Vega, and much less obsessed than F.A.N.G (….it also helps that she’s one of the few people in Shadaloo who doesn’t threaten to kill subordinates every three seconds.) 

“What is it with the mess not serving good coffee?” Chun-Li asks Ashida, frowning down at the offending drink. They’re about to leave for an assassination and are in the midst of loading up the van for departure. “Would it kill them to get good coffee?”

Ashida shrugs. “No clue.” He smiles in spite of himself. Ashida’s husband Fujita had been complaining about that for years too. “They don’t make good donuts either.” 

Chun-Li rolls her eyes and throws the coffee into the trash. “Just because I was a cop does not mean I like coffee _and_ donuts.” She grabs the bag that Ashida is struggling to carry (much to the muffled laughter of his fellow soldiers) and easily tosses it into the back. Ashida’s ears burn from embarrassment as he hears the onlookers taunt him about leaving a job up to a woman. 

Chun-Li shuts them all up with a single glare before continuing to load the vehicle.

Ashida frowns. “Kindness is a weakness here, you know,” he says before he can stop himself. 

She smiles, all ladylike grace. “Don't worry, Ashida. I can be ruthless enough.” 

Ashida knows. He’s seen her train and he does not envy anyone who’s caught on the wrong side of her legs. 

“Thanks for the warning though.” Chun-Li dusts off her hands as she finishes hauling all of the equipment and supplies onto the van. Ashida hops into the driver’s seat, starting up the vehicle. Chun-Li is about to follow suit when Lord Bison himself stops her. He whispers something in her ear, his hand settling familiarly on her shoulder. 

“Don't disappoint me, Detective.” Lord Bison smirks. 

“Wouldn't dream of it, Lord Bison.” Chun-Li grins, giving him a mock salute before she dances just out of his reach. She slips into the passenger seat and motions for Ashida to go and move out. 

The dictator’s laugh echoes in the hanger as they drive away. 

—

—

**iii. **

A friendly spar, Ashida reflects, isn’t supposed to be code for anything, but in Chun-Li and Lord Bison’s case, it seems to be code for beat the living shit out of each other. A light training session between the two of them has somehow become a death battle that is way above Ashida’s paygrade. 

Honestly, Ashida’s victory pose will be him somehow miraculously alive. (If Chun-Li hadn’t shoved him out of the way earlier, he would have taken Lord Bison’s Psycho Power to the face—and unfortunately, Shadaloo’s medical and work insurance doesn’t cover that.) 

“Give up, my dear?" Lord Bison asks after he finally manages to pin Chun-Li to the ground. Her breathing is ragged and she’s bleeding from a few cuts on her arms and legs. Even Lord Bison is looking a little worse for wear, his uniform disheveled and his usually perfect hair in disarray. His frame presses up against her back as she vainly struggles to free himself from his grip. 

"Yes!” she snaps. “Just please get off!" 

"Is that anyway to treat your Lord and master?" he coos, his fingers tightening their hold on her. 

Chun-Li lets out a melodramatic sigh. "_Please_ get off, Lord Bison." Ashida can see her eyes rolling up to the high heavens before glaring daggers at Lord Bison. 

Lord Bison does comply eventually, pushing himself off of her and offering her a hand up. Chun-Li refuses to take it, her cheeks turning an embarrassed pink. 

"Pervert!" She rises without Lord Bison’s help, crossing her arms across her chest. "Maybe I'll spar with Vega next time," she mumbles, turning her back to Lord Bison.

"Oh? I doubt he will be as chivalrous as I am, Detective." Lord Bison smirks, his hand drifting down to rest on her shoulder. He murmurs in her ear, "I think you'd be better off with me."

She glowers at him over her shoulder. "Try me."

"Is that an invitation?" Lord Bison’s eyes glitter dangerously. 

Chun-Li’s cheeks darken, even as her eyes sport a death glare that could rival Lord Bison’s. “Hardly!” She wrenches her shoulder away from him, only to wince as the aches and pains from that “friendly” spar begin to bubble up. 

“I don’t need your help,” Chun-Li adds before Lord Bison can even open his mouth. “I can take care of this myself.” 

Lord Bison, to his credit, does not get angry and instead gently pushes her toward a nearby bench. “Stop being stubborn and let me patch you up.” 

Scowling, Chun-Li reluctantly allows him to break out the first-aid kit and begin swabbing her with antiseptic wipes. Lord Bison is oddly gentle as he begins to bandage her up. Ashida is just about to leave and give them privacy when Lord Bison moves Chun-Li’s qipao sleeve to apply antiseptic and finds angry scars marring her skin instead. 

"Did they do this to you?" His tone is low, white hot anger slowly trickling into his eyes. “When they arrested you?” 

"I don't want to talk about it right now, Lord Bison." She rips her arm away from him, jaw set and uncomfortable. Chun-Li shoves her sleeve back down. “I’ll do the rest later. Thanks.” 

She leaves and Lord Bison doesn't stop her. (Though, that doesn’t stop Lord Bison from sending Ashida after her to make sure she’s okay.) 

—

—

“I’m fine,” Chun-Li tells him when Ashida finally catches up to her and asks. “Really.” She gives him a small smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes. “I’ll see you at the meeting later. Make sure you get checked over for wounds before that, all right?” 

“Yes ma’am.” Slightly touched at her concern, Ashida watches her walk away. He can’t help but think that her retreating figure looks a little lonely. 

—

—

**iv. **

The recent raid on the Illuminati’s headquarters had been fruitful, with information and science experiments galore. After he, Chun-Li, and the rest of the soldiers in her newly formed squad had returned, Ashida decides to reward himself with a very long and hot shower before he buckled down to begin sorting through the information with Chun-Li. 

Ashida is heading to the mess to pick up some coffee for the two of them when he sees a ring beginning to form around what looks like Vega and—oh shit. Coffee long forgotten, Ashida pushes to the front of the crowd. 

In the center of the crowd, Vega towers over Chun-Li, his hand snaking its way over to pull at Chun-Li’s shirt. “I find your suffering exquisite, Detective,” he purrs. “Ah, but I suppose I can’t call you that anymore now that you’ve joined us. What are you now, I wonder? A wench? A traitor?” 

Ashida instinctively wrenches Vega’s arm away from her before he can stop himself. “She’s my commander, sir.” His hand shakes a little, though his voice miraculously remains steady. He sees the glint of Vega’s steel claw and waits for the inevitable.

It never comes. Chun-Li pushes him out of harm’s way and into the crowd. He can only watch as she just twists to avoid the kiss of Vega’s claw. With inhuman speed, Chun-Li unleashes a furious barrage of kicks that connect with Vega’s chest, pushing the Spaniard back. Ashida sees the blood dripping from Chun-Li’s leg. Vega must have nicked her while he was pushed back. 

“What a tragedy this is! How could someone so beautiful defend something so ugly?” Vega declares, laughing at this farce. Vega isn’t laughing for long when Chun-Li unleashes a huge blast of Ki that hits him straight on, blasting Vega into the wall and into a crumpled, broken heap. 

“Asshole.” Chun-Li strolls over to her now fallen foe. Chun-Li’s uninjured leg cruelly slams into Vega’s face. “Can someone get him to a medic?” Chun-Li turns to Ashida, her pursued lips relaxing into a smile. “Let’s go, Ashida—we still have work that needs doing.” 

He salutes. “Yes, ma’am.” 

Ashida dutifully follows her out of the mess, a small smile playing on his lips.

—

—

While on a coffee run for Chun-Li and himself that evening, Ashida may or may not have been the one to let Lord Bison know of the recent incident. 

Unlike the usual Four Kings’ infighting, Lord Bison does not declare this delicious entertainment and shuts it down. _Immediately. _

—

The next time Vega comes around, Ashida notes a little smugly, he stays far, far away from Chun-Li. 

—

—

**v.**

They change the betting pool out of necessity (given that all bets, at this point, have expired). For the new round, Ashida immediately makes a bold prediction: Lord Bison and Chun-Li will be an official couple in five months, be married in one year, and have a baby soon year. 

Sergeant Wantanabe thinks Ashida’s crazy. “There is no way that’s happening,” he scoffs. “Lord Bison won’t be tied down by that Detective.” All of Shadaloo knows that Lord Bison has a history with women, that the dictator sees paramours as mere conquests and notches in his belt, and that marriage is the last thing on Lord Bison’s mind.

“She’s hot,” Birdie agrees, “but even she’s not _that_ hot.” 

Ashida just smiles and puts his money into the pot. 

—

His point is proven when he overhears Chun-Li and Lord Bison talking after a meeting with the Four Kings has concluded. Lord Bison has taken to having her join them. “You’d look lovely in red, my dear,” Lord Bison says quietly, his hand floating up to just ghost Chun-Li’s cheek. 

“I’ll take it into consideration, my lord,” she says breezily as she slips through Lord Bison’s fingers yet again. (Still, Ashida sees a smile playing on her lips as he follows her down the corridor, and no one could deny the amusement playing on Lord Bison’s smirk.) 

Ashida is unsurprised when she defiantly wears blue the next day. 

“I thought you’d wear something red,” Lord Bison murmurs. If Ashida didn’t know better, he’d say that the man sounded almost...disappointed. 

“Oh, I am.” Chun-Li moves her qipao’s collar to reveal just a hint of crimson lace by her collarbone and just above her breast. She catches Lord Bison’s eye and winks. “Cute, right? Pity no one else gets to see the rest.” 

Laughing, Chun-Li leaves the gobsmacked Shadaloo Dictator frozen in place. 

—

—

**vi.**

“This is foolishness!” F.A.N.G seethes. The master of poison slams his hand into the table and glowers down at Lord Bison. Ashida wishes he could flatten himself into the wall and go back to his usual assignment. “Why don’t you just brainwash the Detective and be done with it?” 

“And where’s the fun in that?” Lord Bison laughs, leaning back into his chair. “The hunt is the most entertaining part.” 

And Lord Bison is certainly hunting. Ashida knows that from firsthand experience. He’s found the Shadaloo CEO deep in conversation with Chun-Li almost daily, the pair becoming almost metaphorically joined at the hip when not doing actual work. 

And who could blame Lord Bison? 

Chun Li is magnificent, especially when she’s out to kill—her brown eyes flashing murderously, her body a whirl of blue and gold. Yes, Ashida can certainly understand the appeal, though it certainly doesn’t align with his preferred tastes. 

“She is a potential liability!” F.A.N.G raves. 

“What do you think, Ashida?” Lord Bison turns his white eyes to Ashida. “Think our detective will be attempting to betray Shadaloo any time soon?” 

He thinks of her genuine smile when she received a squadron of her own, how easily the squad had warmed up to her, how readily she would save them. “No, Lord Bison,” he immediately replies. 

“Even so, the risk remains, Lord Bison,” F.A.N.G contests. “It would be wiser to fuck the woman and be done with her like you usually do!”

“What do you think I’m going to do?” Lord Bison scoffs. “Do you take me for a fool, F.A.N.G?” 

F.A.N.G furiously shakes his head. “No, Lord Bison!” 

“I’ve heard your opinion on the matter. I never want to hear of this again.” Lord Bison dismisses F.A.N.G and his concerns with a wave of his hand. 

“Understood, Lord Bison!” F.A.N.G bows and exits the room. 

Ashida is about to follow suit when he, emboldened by F.A.N.G’s insolence, turns around. (This is part of his job, he tells himself—after all, heartbreak would prevent her from doing her job properly.) “I hope you don’t, Lord Bison. That would make her sad, you know.” 

Lord Bison’s hands flare purple. “**_Get out!_**” 

Ashida is all too happy to scamper away. 

—

—

**vii. **

Ashida hates new recruits. While it’s nice to have more manpower, Chun-Li’s squad is perfectly capable of handling itself with just veterans, given her squad’s low mortality rate. Veteran Shadaloo soldiers know better than to ask what’s going on with Lord Bison and Chun-Li. 

Newbies don’t have that common fucking sense. (Nor do they have a stake in that massive betting pool..._yet_. Even **_F.A.N.G_ **has gotten in on it at this point.) 

“So is she fucking him?” Their one new recruit Corporal Jones gapes, pausing in the midst of training. Ashida’s eyes follow the idiot’s to the sidelines of the room where Lord Bison is laughing at something Chun-Li has said.

Chun-Li’s entire squadron (Ashida included) all glare at him. Birdie cracks his knuckles threateningly. 

Ashida decides to use his newfound authority as Chun-Li’s right hand man to make the newbie have a “friendly” spar with Birdie. 

It’s one of the few times Ashida has been happy to watch someone become a human punching bag. 

—

—

—

—

They’re returning from a particularly grueling raid on an Illuminati’s safehouse, an Interpol building in Hong Kong. On the ride home, he steals glances at an uncharacteristically quiet Chun-Li. Usually, she’d joke with the guys or ask how Ashida’s husband and his scientific work was doing or talk about absurdly normal things for an agent of Shadaloo, like art or the weather. Instead, she’s blankly staring out of the window of the van’s passenger seat. She’s still wet from the downpour they got caught in during their retreat.

“You okay?” he asks softly. Ashida remembers the raw fury in her eyes as she reduced the Illuminati members to fire and ash. He can still smell fire and brimstone lingering on her skin, can still hear her laughter as she pointedly tortured a man called the Doctor to death.

“I’m fine.” Out of the corner of his eye, Ashida sees Chun-Li rubbing the angry scars on her arms, but he pretends not to notice.

He returns his attention to the road. Ashida knows better than to pry. “That’s good.”

Chun-Li is still soaked to the bone by the time they return to base, her now transparent shirt clinging to her skin. Ashida is about to offer her his damp jacket, but stops when he sees Lord Bison emerging from the shadows. As Chun-Li begins overseeing the van being unloaded, Lord Bison wordlessly drapes his coat over her shoulders.

Chun-Li tilts her head quizzically at him, to which Lord Bison merely gestures downward. Her eyes flick down to her chest and her face flushes upon realization.

She looks up at him, her smile soft and sweet. “Thank you, Lord Bison,” she says as she wraps the coat more tightly around herself.

“It’s nothing.” Lord Bison hastily adjusts his hat, a soft smile playing at his lips. “I just thought it’d be a shame if you caught a cold.”

She winks. “Pity. I thought I could use it as an excuse for failure.”

They share a laugh. The companionable silence that falls between them seems to stretch for an eternity. Finally, Bison breaks it, leaning down to whisper something in Chun-Li’s ear. The longer he speaks, the lighter her face becomes. The shadows marring her brown eyes recede, allowing that familiar flame to ignite there once again, brighter and stronger than before. Chun-Li glances back at Ashida. “Ashida, can you—”

“I’ll take care of everything.” Ashida gives her a friendly wave. The squad behind him muffles the new recruit before he can say anything stupid to ruin the moment. 

“Thanks.” Lord Bison and Chun-Li head down the corridor, their figures brushing against each other. Ashida notices how Lord Bison’s hand rests protectively on the small of Chun-Li’s back and how Chun-Li subtly leans into his touch.

When they are finally out of sight, Ashida signals for the rest of the squad to release newbie Jones.

“Say a single word and you’ll wish Lord Bison were in charge of your punishment,” he says to the new recruit, who flinches and wisely keeps his mouth shut.

—

—

Even though it is against his bet if they were to become official this soon, Ashida is sorely disappointed when Chun-Li shows up for that evening’s meeting looking the same as usual.

—

—

**viii. **

Life in Shadaloo goes on. 

The entire squad is working more and more late nights as they get closer to the Illuminati’s jugular. Ashida had been looking forward to a leisurely weekend with his husband (a rarity as of these days), but those plans had to be canceled due to F.A.N.G foisting more work onto Chun-Li and the rest of them. Next week maybe, he tells himself. 

Humming to himself, Ashida heads to Chun-Li’s office with files she stubbornly wanted to go over before tomorrow’s meeting. Even as a Shadaloo commander, she’s still a workaholic and vengeance incarnate. 

He opens the door. “I have the files you requested, Chun-Li. Want me to…” he trails off when he finally looks up from the files. Chun-Li is in her usual spot behind the desk, only this time she is comfortably settled on Lord Bison’s lap. Lord Bison continues to press kisses to her collarbone as his hands begin to explore her soft curves. 

"Ashida?" Chun Li flushes, panicked. Lord Bison growls before burying his face into the crook of her neck and nipping her. She winces slightly, pushing him back, only for Bison to tighten his grip around her waist. His free hand dips lower out of Ashida’s view, and Ashida hears Chun-Li’s appreciative groan as she instinctively moves against him, urging him on. 

Bison glares at Ashida. "Leave us." It's an order and a very certain threat all rolled into one. “Those files can wait for the morning.” 

Ashida knows better than to argue, fleeing and slamming the door behind him. 

—

—

He immediately knows something is wrong when he finds Chun-Li alone in her office early the next morning. 

“Morning, Ashida.” Chun-Li looks exhausted, her eyes slightly red. Ashida heard the rumors of Lord Bison’s earlier than expected departure this morning and can put two and two together to make four. 

“Morning, Chun-Li.” Ashida sets the files down on her desk gently. “Want me to grab you some coffee?”

“No.” She massages her temples, her brow furrowing. “It’s fine.” 

Ashida wishes he could find words to comfort her—or at least help bandage the open emotional wound. He too had vainly believed that Lord Bison would see her as more than just a conquest. “I’ll push the meeting back,” he says at last. 

Chun-Li smiles, tears brimming in her eyes and threatening to overflow. “Thanks.” 

—

—

He ends up canceling the meeting altogether. 

(She shows her appreciation by clearing his schedule for the entire weekend.) 

—

—

—

—

**ix.**

The resulting fallout is less catastrophic than Ashida expected. 

For Chun-Li, it’s business as usual, save for the layer of unresolved sexual tension with Lord Bison. Their interactions are polite, if cold and strained. The softer smiles she used to save for him have been replaced by tightlipped lines, and Lord Bison no longer frequents her side. Lord Bison returns back to his old ways, chasing multiple conquests while he continues on his campaign for world domination. 

Three months later, and not much has changed between them. Yes, Lord Bison had promoted Chun-Li to the same rank as one of the Four Kings, officially making her a Queen. (To which, she had gone on a ten-minute rant to Ashida about her principles and why she would not accept half-baked apologies in the form of promotions.) But no, the title didn’t change much—other than making Chun-Li more overworked and have more uncomfortable meetings with Lord Bison.

Ashida grinds his teeth in frustration as they begin to approach the five-month mark. Yes, he is annoyed about his prediction going down the drain, but he’s even more irritated by Lord Bison.

(Vaguely, he wonders if Chun-Li were to go rogue who he would choose. 

The fact that he needs to think about it in itself is terrifying.) 

Ashida closes his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. He can’t help but think this job is more trouble than it’s worth. 

—

—

It’s his husband Fujita’s idea to throw a party for the new recruits, Birdie who seconds the notion, and Ashida who relays the request to Chun-Li. Her small squad has eventually expanded into a faction, and after all, it is a good idea to throw a carrot to the soldiers every now and then. Chun-Li is too busy to come (courtesy of F.A.N.G), but she pays for the alcohol and food, signing off on the forms and promising to come next time and telling them to enjoy their weekend. 

Most of the night is a blur, with Ashida drinking far too much and having way too much fun. Somehow, he finds himself struggling to walk back to his room and runs into what looks like a massive red blob. He laughs to himself. The red blob looks a bit like Lord Bison. 

Ashida starts talking to the figure amicably. Somehow the crimson monster starts talking back. (Ashida has half a mind to call Area 51 for an explanation, Shadaloo be damned.) The figure keeps talking about Chun-Li this and Chun-Li that and Ashida lets out a groan of frustration. 

“Permission to speak freely, sir?” he slurs, just in case this blob is in fact Lord Bison. (If it’s Vega, Ashida has an entirely separate speech prepared—which he _would_ say if not for the fact that he forgot to update his will.) When the red blur acquiesces, Ashida grips what feels like shoulders. “Have you met anyone you'd rather have in your life than Chun Li?” Ashida squints, trying to get a better look at the red figure. 

“No,” the voice admits softly. 

“Then stop fucking other people and get the girl you want!” With great difficulty, he points a finger at what he hopes is Lord Bison’s chest. “She loves you, you know. She cares for you. If you want to keep her in your life, then act like it and tell her so! Go act like the fucking Shadaloo CEO and apologize!” 

His head is killing him. Ashida stumbles to the doorway of the spinning room, only to find himself on the floor and darkness clouding his hazy vision. 

— 

He wakes up the next morning in his bed and remembers nothing but a very big red blur. Ashida silently swears to never drink again as his headache threatens to destroy the remaining pieces of his sanity. 

Fujita relays last night’s hazy events to him. To his surprise, Ashida discovers that Lord Bison himself ensured that he got back to his quarters safely. 

At least he has until Monday to get rid of this awful hangover and try to figure out what the hell happened last night. 

—

—

—

**x.**

On Monday, Ashida is still none the wiser, but he has the distinct impression he’s forgotten something important. 

To his surprise, he walks into Chun-Li’s office that morning to find Lord Bison and Chun-Li talking in a more cordial manner. The distance that had grown between them has disappeared almost overnight. Lord Bison whispers something in her ear that makes her laugh, and she playfully pushes him away. 

Before he leaves, Lord Bison catches Ashida’s eye, winking. “Thanks for the advice, Ashida,” he murmurs. 

“Advice?” he squeaks. 

Lord Bison just smirks. 

—

—

“Is he making you happy?” Ashida asks her later. They’re chipping away at the pile of paperwork on her desk. Lord Bison has somehow miraculously avoided breaking her heart yet again. “Warts and all?” 

Chun-Li’s eyes sparkle, warm flames cheerfully crackling in the hearth. (It’s the happiest Ashida has ever seen her, and who is he to begrudge his friend her happiness?) “Yes.” 

“That’s good.” Ashida places a completed report into the done pile. “You know that the boys and I would have kicked his ass if you said no.” (Or at least died trying, but it’s the thought that counts, right?) 

“I know.” She smiles, reaching out to give his hand a friendly squeeze. “I’m glad I have a friend like you.” 

—

—

—

—

**xi. **

It’s no secret anymore to anyone in Shadaloo that Chun-Li spends her nights in Bison’s personal quarters more often than her own. In addition to the now enormous betting pool full of twenty something craploads, all of Shadaloo has taken to playing the game “did it or not last night.” Based on the did it to not ratio, Ashida assumes that Lord Bison fully intends to take advantage of his second chance. 

Others believe Lord Bison is planning to wear that ass out before he leaves her. _Again._

Some unfortunate new recruit has the gall to mention this in front of them and Jones (of all people, Ashida notes with amusement) smacks the new recruit upside the head. 

“That’s the queen you’re talking about,” Jones snaps, glaring at the boy. “Show some fucking respect.” 

“Look at him, Ashida.” Birdie sheds a few tears. “The lil’ tot’s all grown up now.” 

Ashida can’t help but chuckle. “Guess he’s no longer a new recruit.” 

—

—

The whispers, however, pointedly stop when a ring magically appears on Chun-Li’s finger. 

—

—

—

—

**xii. **

It’s the coffee from the mess that gives Chun-Li away. 

Ashida expected something after she suddenly went cold turkey on the caffeine, but his suspicions are finally confirmed when one meeting, someone brings in coffee and she pales dangerously and makes a beeline for the door. 

“Is the boss lady okay?” Birdie asks. 

“Oh, she’s fine.” Ashida weighs the pros and cons of delaying the meeting, however inconvenient it may be. The meeting itself isn’t that important anyway, just a brief summary of what the different smaller squadrons had been doing recently. “Wantanabe, can you lead the meeting and give me a summary of it? I’ll go check on her.” 

“Got it!” Wantanabe gives him a thumbs-up. Ashida slips out and can hear Wantanabe’s voice echoing in the hallway. 

Grabbing a towel from the lockers, Ashida doesn’t have to wander far to find Chun-Li crouching over a toilet, vomiting. He pats her on the back soothingly, until her nausea finally begins to subside. She leans against the wall, rubbing her temples blearily. 

“Congratulations, Chun-Li.” Smiling, he hands her the towel

She accepts it grateful and wipes her face. “Thanks,” she says weakly. 

“How long have you known?” Ashida asks. 

“Officially, since yesterday,” she mumbles. “And yes, before you ask, I’ve already scheduled an appointment to get checked out.” 

“Does Lord Bison know yet?” 

“No, Bison was _very _adamant I don’t call him while he was taking care of the Bratva business this week.” Chun-Li groans, “I’ll tell him when he gets back.” 

Ashida would pay good money to see that conversation. (Besides, everyone and their mother had been betting about what kind of husband Lord Bison would be during the pregnancy—Ashida had put his money on overprotective..._extremely_ overprotective.) 

Chun-Li pushes herself up, twisting the towel absently in her hands. “The meeting—”

“I had Wantanabe run it.” Ashida helps her up. “He’ll summarize it for us later.” 

“Thank you, Ashida.” 

“Of course.” 

—

—

Ashida’s predictions turns out to be spot on. 

Upon finding out about the baby, Lord Bison immediately places her on desk duty. 

Chun-Li surprisingly takes the decision well enough (though Ashida knows some sort of back dealings took place behind the scenes to make her that amenable to a significantly decreased workload). 

“I can walk perfectly fine, you know,” Chun-Li fusses at her husband as they make their way to her office, Ashida following a little way away, watching with amusement. She is most certainly pregnant now, her stomach swollen with child. 

Ashida privately thinks that Lord Bison would be happier carrying her everywhere, but she probably shut down that notion very quickly. (All of Shadaloo learned early on that the only thing more terrifying than an angry Lord Bison is a pregnant Chun-Li with mood swings.) 

Lord Bison frowns. “Yes, yes, I don’t doubt your ability to use your legs like a normal human being.”

“Then?” Chun-Li asks crossly. “There’s no reason for you to be here. Don’t you have work to do?” 

Bison absently shrugs. “It can wait until later.” 

“I’m not going to keel over and die at any minute, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Chun-Li snaps as she opens her office door. She gestures for Ashida to head in first. He hastily slips past the hulking form of Lord Bison. “If you wait too long, I’ll be asleep when you come back “later” and then...” She whispers something in Lord Bison that Ashida mercifully doesn’t hear. 

Whatever she said, it’s enough to make Lord Bison leave… for now. 

Ashida has had the privilege of watching the usually unflappable and omniscient Lord Bison come by the office with increasingly lamer excuses to see his pregnant wife. (Not that Ashida will tell anyone, no matter how much F.A.N.G offered to give him for more information.)

“Trouble in paradise?” Ashida asks breezily as he begins to hand her files and reports she needs to review. 

Chun-Li groans in frustration. 

—

—

As a happily married man for over ten years, Ashida can’t help but think that Lord Bison a majority of his problems would disappear if he were just honest with her. (How hard, after all, is it to tell a woman that you’re worried about her?) 

...Lord Bison is a genius. He can figure it out for himself. 

—

He doesn’t. 

(When asked why he happens to be base more often over the course of the following months, Lord Bison, in a true Lord Bison fashion, always stiffly dismisses it as mere coincidence.) 

—

—

—

When Ashida finally holds the newborn heir to Shadaloo, he cannot help but feel slightly giddy as the baby happily gurgles in his arms. (He feels a hint of longing and may or may not bring the conversation back up with Fujita when he gets home later tonight.) 

“He’s beautiful,” he says as he hands the babe back to his mother. 

“Only for now,” Chun-Li laughs. “He’ll be a lot less beautiful when he wakes us up at night.” 

Ashida grins, already imagining a grouchy, sleep-deprived Lord Bison. “Think you’ll be coming back to active duty once he’s big enough?” 

“Hopefully.” Chun-Li coos at Niran, causing the baby to attempt to bat her cheeks. “I’ll have to convince Bison first. Maybe you can help once he comes back from his trip tonight.” 

“I’ll do my best.” Ashida has the odd feeling that drinking a lot with Lord Bison would help for some reason. Why, he can’t remember, but he has the distinct impression that the last time he did that (if he did it at all), it somehow worked out. 

—

—

—

—

**xiii.**

“What’s this for?” Ashida asks when F.A.N.G himself one day hands him a large, nondescript bag. He’s trying to finish up a report quickly and does not need more fucking work from F.A.N.G All he wants to do is hurry up and head back home to his husband to make dinner.

“It’s your winnings from the pool,” F.A.N.G notes sourly. 

Ashida peeks into the bag and his eyes go as wide as saucers. 

...maybe they’ll go out for dinner tonight instead. 

—

—

For all of his predictions, Ashida never once expected that he of all people would be right on the money. 

—

—


	2. the chessgame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Bison forgets that pawns can eventually become queens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fitting with the motif, the scenes are broken up with "moves" recorded in standard algebraic chess notation taken from a sample game here: https://en.wikibooks.org/wiki/Chess/Sample_chess_game. "..." means it's black turn.

**The Opening**

**e4**

If the world is a chessboard, Bison will surely emerge from the game as the victor. His generals are powerful pieces, from his faithful knight F.A.N.G to his straightforward bishop Vega to his single-minded rook Balrog. All others are either his pawns to use and sacrifice or opposing pieces to be captured and summarily destroyed.

The woman in front of him, however, seems to be wavering between sacrificial pawn and opposing piece. Chun-Li, the once annoying Interpol Detective and now just another disgraced on-the-run criminal, stands before him.

“I want to join you, Lord Bison,” she says simply.

He surveys her with the keen criticism common in an omnipotent god. For an escaped prisoner, Chun-Li looks well enough. Her hair is pulled into her usual ox-horn buns, a few pieces spilling into her eyes. Instead of her usual blue qipao, she is swathed in black, the material hugging her figure. There is a paleness in her cheeks, a dark fire burning in her eyes. 

“Really, Detective?” Bison chuckles. “You want to serve the man who killed your father?”

“Yes.” Her voice doesn’t waver.

“And why should I let you?” He leans over her, letting his breath tickle her neck. “I have dolls that can do your job better than you can.”

Chun-Li doesn’t flinch, her eyes instead drifting up to meet his. “I have information you might like about the Illuminati.” She adds with a smirk, “And I’m much more interesting than your dolls will ever be.”

“Oh?” Bison straightens up. “Do tell.”

“Well, for one, I can talk back.”

“Charming.” Bison’s hand flares with his psycho power. “And tell me Detective, why shouldn’t I just rip the information from that pretty corpse of yours?”

“It wouldn’t be worth the effort on your part.” Chun-Li frees a breath of a laugh, blue Ki collecting around her. “I’m much more amusing alive than dead.”

He senses the movement of assailants surrounding them, can tell by the slight quirking of her lips that she has too.

Well, at least this will be a useful field exercise.

Bison crosses his arms. “Show me then.”

“With pleasure, Lord Bison.” Chun-Li smirks, her eyes burning. She is a blur of motion as she unleashes her Ki. Her blasts of fire turn into infernos, consuming all that it touches. The assailants are fast, but she’s faster. She whirls around the battlefield, a harbinger of death, narrowly dodging bullets by a hair’s breadth. Chun-Li’s legs connect to what looks like this merry band’s leader with a resounding crack, causing the man to crumple brokenly to the floor.

What’s left of their attackers tries to run away, clambering up the rooftops. Out of the corner of his eye, Bison sees the glint of her gun barrel. Shots ring through the alley, and he watches as the still warm bodies hit the ground, bullets lodged neatly in the back of their heads.

“Still want to kill me?” Chun-Li asks as she holsters her gun. The flames partially illuminate her face, catching her smile.

If he cared at all, she might be considered beautiful.

Bison tilts his head, grinning. “Still want to join?”

“I want to destroy the Illuminati as much as you do, Lord Bison.” He doesn’t have to be able to read minds to know that she means it.

“And after the Illuminati is destroyed?”

She smirks, eyes ablaze. He remembers that same hatred burning in those eyes so many years ago. “I’ll kill you, like you did my father.”

Bison laughs.

It’s the most honest answer he’s heard from a subordinate in quite some time. 

He knows the Detective, knows of her penchant for justice and her apparent lack of self-preservation in the pursuit of it. All the years of her life she sacrificed to chase him and Shadaloo are now all for naught.

Vengeance has always driven her, but he’s curious about what twisted her so badly that she is now dangling on the lip of her own destruction, desperately trying to move forward but inadvertently being dragged back.

She’s amusing, he’ll give her that.

No matter what side of the board she is on, Chun-Li has always been a pawn and will always be a pawn. (A powerful one though, he knows, one too powerful for him to overlook using.)

If it’s vengeance she wants… Well, Bison has certainly hired people for less.

Besides, he wants to see if he can control those burning eyes.

—

—

—

—

** _… e5_ **

“Lord Bison.” Chun-Li glances up from the files she gave her to peruse, a little fledgling pet project of his in Mexico. She’s sprawled across the sofa, papers stacked neatly into piles around her. She’s not a prisoner, he maintains, even though she’s been confined to the room indefinitely, nor is she his employee. Bison prefers thinking of her as a temporary house guest on base.

She tilts her head. “The information, I take it, was to your liking?”

“You could say that.” The information she gave him had been much more useful than he expected, with detailed information on the Illuminati’s research projects and overall strategy goals. “Where did you get it?”

She shrugs. “One of their bases or another.”

“When you were arrested, I presume.” He settles on the couch beside her. “You were reported as an escaped convict not too long after these files were downloaded.”

She stiffens slightly, and he can practically smell her vulnerability.

“Interpol was infiltrated by yet another organization?” His arm drapes over her shoulder, his hand curling around her neck. “My, my, no wonder you decided I was the better option,” he murmurs in her ear. “What did they actually arrest you for?”

Chun-Li shifts away slightly. “While pursuing some Shadaloo leads, I found out that several politicians were part of a child smuggling ring. I reported it to my superiors and was summarily arrested and convicted.”

“And then?”

“Nothing amusing for me.” Her voice is ice, but her eyes are an inferno.

“I see.” Bison removes his hand from her throat, scrutinizing her with amusement. It would be a simple thing to pry apart her mind with his psycho power and force her to spill all her secrets, but where is the fun in that? He wants to watch her break apart slowly under his touch, watch her shining sense of justice wither and fade as she falls like Lucifer fell.

Anything else would be much too boring (which should, in Bison’s opinion, be a cardinal sin), and that’s not how the Detective’s story should end. If she were a novel, he decides, she would be a tragedy, born of good intentions and killed for it.

“I was looking at your little cartel problem, and I have a solution for you.” Chun-Li says, leafing through a folder to produce a picture. “Kill Mateo Rodriguez. He’s the current head and the most competent member there presently. I’ve also pulled the Interpol files for the other members of the leadership along with their locations. With any luck, you’ll be able to destroy the entire leadership with a well-coordinated attack.”

He grins. “Are you suggesting I start a turf war with the cartels?”

“Hardly.” Chun-Li frowns. “Outside of the leadership, no one is smart enough to oppose you. They’ll bicker and kill themselves vying for power first and then Shadaloo can wipe out the survivors.”

“I see… Total annihilation.” Awfully aggressive for a mere pawn, he thinks with some unbridled glee. “And if we can only kill Rodriguez?”

“The result will still be similar.” Her lips twitch into the ghost of a predatory smile. “It’s just like what’ll happen to Shadaloo—when you’re nothing more than a memory.”

“Cute.” His hand ghosts her cheek, his thumb just brushing her skin.

She’s not worthy enough to join his cause, he decides, but she could be—if she tries hard enough. “I’ll consider it.”

—

Her plan goes off without a hitch.

Bison isn’t surprised.

—

—

**Nf3**

“Training?” Bison watches her as she works her way through different forms, notices the way her muscles ripple with power, the sweat beading off her forehead and trailing down her face.

“A girl has to keep sharp somehow.” Chun-Li exhales as she punches the air. “Did you bring me more entertainment?”

He waves a few files in the air before handing them to her. “I thought you’d enjoy planning the Illuminati’s destruction.”

She accepts them, flipping through them quickly, eyes sparkling. “That’s exactly what the doctor ordered.” Chun-Li glances up at him, smirking. “If I’m a good girl, will I get a lollipop too? Or will the doctor be impressed and prescribe me a bit of freedom?”

“Depends on how well you do. I make no promises.” Bison moves toward the door.

“I’m even better in the field than on the bench, you know,” Chun-Li calls after him. “I could give Balrog obedience lessons!”

Bison leaves before he accidentally takes her up on that tempting offer. 

Her laughter echoes in his head for the rest of the day. 

—

—

** _… f6_ **

She isn’t wrong about being better in the field.

After one too many failures by some now deceased subordinates, Bison needs someone competent to start hunting down the Illuminati—and she’s the first person he can think of. Aside from her desire to eventually kill him, Chun-Li has been more useful these past few weeks than any of his current commanders.

Chun-Li’s loyalty may have an expiration date, but he can’t wait to see what happens then. Bison can imagine the end result—all fire and flame and heartbreakingly beautiful and futile.

Until then, he plans to savor the moments with the little detective. She is just the way he likes his usual conquests, a mess of contradictions and an attractive puzzle for him to solve. It’s been some time since he’s found someone so fascinating to play with.

It’d be a waste to stop playing this game with her now. She’s much too smart and valuable of an asset to make into a Doll—and she’s far too amusing. (If there’s one thing he loathes more than anything in the world, it’s being _bored_.)

Still, he has no intention of just letting a potential double agent freely join his ranks without a watchdog by her side. Bison gives her Ashida, just in case.

Her skin is surprisingly warm as he presses his lips to her hand, his thumb absently stroking her fingers. “Welcome to Shadaloo, my dear.” 

Chun-Li gives him a warm smile. “Thank you, Lord Bison.”

The faint smell of her perfume lingers in his office when she leaves.

—

—

**Nxe5**

He likes watching her squirm—whether it’s from his words or from his touch—and enjoys crossing lines to see what he can get away with. Not much, usually, since Chun-Li is all too ready to tantalizingly remain just out of reach with a few well-placed quips. 

These past few weeks has led him to appreciate her—her efficiency, her effectiveness, and her never-ending ability to amuse him—but he really learns to admire the rawness and the severity in her burning eyes. Bison wants to peel back those layers and explore her vulnerabilities lurking just underneath the surface.

For someone so weak, Chun-Li is a master at exuding strength. Her smile is a near mask.

He catches a glimpse of her real face when he’s patching up Chun-Li after a training session. Still drunk on his victory, Bison pulls back the sleeve of her qipao to apply antiseptic and he sees the scars, notices the Illuminati brand burnt into her skin.

The exhilaration dies.

Unadulterated fury courses through him, white hot and angry. She is his to destroy, his to use—not **_theirs_**.

Chun-Li is all too quick to leave the room, her face betraying her weakness all too easily.

Such a pity. (Bison doesn’t know why he’s so disappointed.)

He finds her later in the outdoor gardens, hidden in the shadows and easily overlooked, if one wasn’t looking closely enough. Her head is clutched between her hands as she takes shallow, uneven breaths. Shivering, she’s broken out in cold sweat.

It would be so easy to break her in an instant.

He would have too, if she hadn’t looked up and her eyes found his. There’s a brief flash of panic in her eyes before her usual smile slips back onto her face. The cracks in her perfect mask fade away, her weakness disappearing to leave only the illusion of strength.

“Lord Bison, how unexpected,” Chun-Li says. 

“You’re one to talk.” Lord Bison stands over her, smirking. “I didn’t expect to find you here either, Detective.”

“Just getting some fresh air.” She waves him off, laughing. “I think I’m coming down with a cold or something.”

“I see.” He supposes, that even with her flaws, the game can go on for a bit longer. In spite of himself, Bison kneels down and drapes his cape over her still shivering shoulders. “I’d be disappointed if one of my best operatives was hindered by something so common as a cold,” he says.

Bison notices the way Chun-Li’s eyes have softened slightly. The fire burning in her eyes has been tempered to a delicate spark—vulnerable and yet terribly beautiful. He doesn’t quite know how someone can be such a mess of contradictions, a riddle, wrapped in a mystery, inside an enigma.

Before he breaks her, Bison wants to solve her first.

“Any illness will not excuse you of failure,” he adds gruffly. Bison hastily adjusts his hat, forcing himself to look away from her. “You’ll be summarily executed, just like everyone else.”

“Understood, Lord Bison.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a faint smile playing on her lips.

—

—

(If he had a mirror, he would have seen himself wearing a similar expression.)

—

—

** _… fxe5?_ **

She moves well for a pawn.

Watching her kill is nothing short of breathtaking. It’s art in perpetual motion. Each swing of her leg a precise stroke of a brush, creating a magnificent scenery of destruction. Even with a clinical eye of a general, Bison can appreciate her in the same way a painter can admire his masterpiece.

She may the weakest piece on his chessboard, but she is by far the most interesting.

(The moment Ashida tells him of Vega’s sudden interest, Bison shuts it down immediately. She is his to torment and Bison detests sharing.) 

He finds himself in her office once more. She’s working late (as per usual), cup of coffee in one hand, files being perused in the other. Ashida left hours ago, and Bison is sprawled across his usual couch, slogging through documents of his own.

(“Don’t you have your own office?” Chun-Li asked after he claimed her couch for the fifth time this week.

“Yours is better.” Bison will never admit to Chun-Li that her company helps make the mundane documents become far more interesting.

“How so?”

“A distinct lack of F.A.N.G bothering me every moment.”

They both knew that’s only partially true.

She rolled her eye, but didn’t kick him out.)

The silence that occupies the space between them has become less icy over these past weeks and can almost be called compatible.

“What will you do after there are no more worlds left to conquer?” Chun-Li asks as the clock ticks closer and closer to midnight. She signs another document and shoves it back into the file.

“Weep” is his blunt response. He would say more, but these mission reports are not going to write themselves.

Her lips curve with amusement. “I suppose I know your weakness then.”

“And that is?”

“Boredom.”

Bison smirks, looking up from his documents. “Not much of a weakness.”

“It’s enough.” Chun-Li stares at him, and Bison can feel her looking straight through him. “You’ll never be satisfied.”

“Neither will you.” Bison tilts his head thoughtfully. “After you destroy the Illuminati and avenge your father, you’ll be bored too.”

“Perhaps we can be partners in eternal dissatisfaction then.” There’s a gentleness to her smile that Bison has never seen before, a subtle gleam in her eyes that he wants to grasp and hold.

Only a fool would deny that she’s beautiful. (Only a greater fool would say no to the proposed possibility.)

The document in his hand absently slips to the floor. “Perhaps.”

—

—

**Qh5+**

Contrary to Interpol’s speculations, Bison does not in fact have a history of fucking his dolls. Not because of any moral reason, mind you, but merely because it is too easy and too boring to be satisfying for any of the parties involved.

The hunt for an interesting woman is the most amusing part of the sport—and Bison has always been the kind of hunter who likes to play with his food before he eats it. (Hypnosis, he finds, is nothing more than a crutch that lesser men would use and Bison does not need.)

There is no pleasure in moving an obedient human doll into raunchy positions. Dolls, unlike women, have no burning sense of shame or humiliation or senseless abandon their eyes as he whittles down their defenses and exploits their vulnerabilities and fucks them senseless and leaves them in the morning.

Why would he fuck a doll when he could easily have the real thing?

Chun-Li, however, is his most difficult prey to date. She continues to dance through his fingers, getting closer but always slipping away. They take lunch or coffee together sometimes (though she politely refuses all of his late-night invitations).

“You’d look lovely in red, my dear,” Bison says quietly, his hand floating up to just ghost Chun-Li’s cheek. 

“I’ll take it into consideration, my lord,” she laughs breezily, and he already knows that tomorrow, she will wear blue, the little tease. Still, Bison can’t help but hold out for the vain hope that she will wear something crimson.

When she reveals that red lace bra underneath her blue qipao, Bison can only stare.

It takes all of his self-control to not take her right then and there.

—

All is fair in love and war, but he still wonders which category Chun-Li falls under.

—

—

** _… Ke7_ **

They’re at some function or another for some deal that he’s delegated to F.A.N.G It’s a simple matter, really, but Bison goes with Chun-Li in tow in case aggressive negotiations are needed to remind the masses of Shadaloo’s strength.

He doesn’t know whose bright idea to make the meeting location at some dance hall or another, but right now, he’s not complaining.

He can’t take his eyes off her. Bison spots her from across the room. Chun-Li has always been easy on the eyes, but tonight, she is dazzling. Tonight, she is in _his _colors. She’s clad in a red dress that dips low toward the valley of her breasts. His eyes trail up the tantalizing slit that revealed the barest hint of her thigh.

“Bison, remember me?” some woman or another calls out to him as the crowd parts for him.

Bison doesn’t even look behind him. “No.”

When he reaches her, she’s playing nice with some boy or another, diplomatically laughing at something the boy said. Bison clears his throat. “Chun-Li.”

Her eyes brighten when they see him. “Lord Bison.”

He offers her his hand. “May I?”

“As you wish, my lord.” She offers an apologetic smile to the boy she was talking to and allows Bison to escort her to the dance floor.

“Where’s Ashida?” Bison asks. His hand familiarly slips to the small of her back.

“I gave him the night off.” They join the other couples swaying in time with the music, Bison easily taking the lead and Chun-Li dutifully following. Their bodies are far closer than a boss and his subordinate should be, brushing with every step. “It’s his anniversary.”

“I see.” He leans in, smirking. Bison breathes in her perfume, reveling in the flowery scent. “You wore red.”

She smiles coyly. “I was told it might suit me.”

“Whoever told you that must be a genius.”

“I think arrogant would be a more accurate description.”

He chuckles, his fingers tracing meaningless patterns on her skin. “You look gorgeous all the same.”

“Was that a genuine compliment I heard?” Chun-Li throws her head back with a bright laugh. “What did they put in your drink tonight to make you act so nice?”

“I’ll have to ask.” He spins her around, their faces nearly brushing. “Perhaps the recipe would be the solution for world peace.”

“Well, I’m not complaining. Maybe I should get one.” Chun-Li glances at the bar, where Bison notices Vega watching the two of them with vulturous eyes.

He pulls her closer, so the only thing Chun-Li can see is him. “You could do better than that.”

She frowns. “How so?”

“There’s a pâtissier near here that supposedly makes the best crepes,” Bison offers.

Her ears perk up. “Oh?”

“We could get them in the morning, after we have a very late evening.” His hand gives her hip a gentle squeeze.

She shakes her head sadly. “I know you.” Her eyes are wistful. “You won’t stay.”

Bison dips her low, closing the distance between them. He can feel her every breath and the rapid, nervous beat of her heart. “I could make an exception,” Bison murmurs in her ear. 

He doesn’t know where the lie ends and the truth begins. He wants her; he wants to break her—but he doesn’t know which one he wants more.

Bison leans in slowly, and she hesitates before she turns her head. His lips settle for her cheek.

“Good night, Lord Bison,” she says softly, a little sadly. “Maybe next time.”

Chun-Li leaves him alone on the dance floor, and he can’t wipe the bittersweet taste of this stalemate in his mouth.

—

—

—

—

** _Qxe5+_ **

“I brought coffee—_good_ coffee.” He holds up a steaming hot cup as a peace offering that Chun-Li accepts. It’s been a rough week in the office, with several plans failing and the Illuminati stalking closer and closer. “F.A.N.G’s been assigning you more work again, I see.”

“Tell your puppy to heel.” Chun-Li frowns, polishing off the entire cup with a gulp. The bags underneath her eyes are more pronounced. She’s thrown herself into work these past few weeks; he isn’t surprised that she’s tired and stressed and in desperate need of a nap. “I’m busy enough as it is.”

Bison stands behind her, looking over her reports. His hands rest on her shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze. “You should rest.”

“I don’t think so.” She shakes her head furiously, returning her attention to her documents.

“Trouble sleeping again?” He knows all about her nightmares—after all, she had told him about them herself. Impulsively, Bison presses a kiss to her cheek. “I could help with that.”

Chun-Li turns around, glaring at him. “You are not hypnotizing me, Lord Bison.”

“I wasn’t planning to.” He smirks. The months of games and observations has slowly transformed slight interest into lust bubbling underneath the surface. Bison can no longer deny how much he wants her. His hands drift from her shoulder to trace her collarbone, his thumb tracing the underside of lip. “Tell me, Detective, what you want, and I’ll gladly give it to you.”

“Bison…” Chun-Li looks up at him, wavering. Bison can smell her deep-seated desire. All she needs is a little push…

“Tell me,” he insists, his lips centimeters from her ear.

She hesitates. “You’re impossible.” With a slight breath, Chun-Li’s fingers press into the sides of his face, knock off his cap, and lace through his hair. She moves her tongue into his mouth, halting any verbal reply he might have given her. He feeds into the kiss, his hands pulling her up so he can claim her chair and set her down on his lap. Her back is pressing up against his front, letting him trace the curve of her spine. 

“Bison,” she groans. “Please.”

He buries his face into the crook of her neck. When she leans into his touch, he can’t help but think that she’s now _his_.

—

—

“Now that you’ve fucked me, what now?” she asks quietly. They’ve somehow made it to her quarters and are comfortably ensconced underneath her sheets. Chun-Li shifts so she’s looking at him with those eyes of hers.

It’s the first time that she looks truly vulnerable before him, and he knows that he can finally break her.

“Sleep.” Bison layers his words with his Psycho Power. “We’ll talk in the morning.”

“Bison, please—”

His hands blaze purple. “_Sleep_,” he insists. 

And so she does.

She’s warm in his arms. A small part of him does want to stay, does want to wake up to her in his arms, have breakfast in bed with her and talk about the future and the world they will build together.

The pointlessness of this can’t be ignored.

The thought is punished by being forgotten.

—

—

_ **... Kf7** _

He leaves immediately afterward.

The game is over, the pawn has been captured, and he’s won.

—

—

Checkmate.

—

—

* * *

**The Middle Game**

**Bc4+**

The feeling of victory doesn’t last long.

His newest conquests are passing fancies, a cycle of impulsive whims, of hunting and pursing for the thrill of the chase but feeling empty after he makes the decisive kill. It doesn’t take a genius to realize that he has traded in an unmistakably downward direction.

Even now, there isn’t a single woman who is half as interesting as Chun-Li is.

She is soft curves and sharp edges; he has found her in all the right angles, yet she is still curved into question marks.

Chun-Li, for all intents and purposes, acts fine, seems fine, but Bison knows by the slight tightening of her mouth whenever he enters the room that she’s not. She deliberately places distance between them, icy barriers preventing Bison from getting any closer. Chun-Li hides behind a veneer of professionalism and clipped tones. (If he’s honest, he misses the warmth he used to see in her smile.)

Bison deliberately tries to seek her out for advice, only for her to slip through his fingers like sand. He finally orders her into his office and maps out a new strategy for taking out a rival cartel. (F.A.N.G has already approved the plan wholeheartedly—he was the one who made it, after all—Balrog is ready to execute it, and Vega doesn’t care either way.)

She gives him a glare that tells him exactly what she thinks. Still, she says quietly, “Do what you think is best, Lord Bison.” (A month before she would have given him a bulleted list of everything he was doing wrong. He can already hear her inner thoughts working overtime on the logistical nightmare of this current plan.)

He still goes through with it anyway.

When problems arise (as she would have predicted), he can hear her amused ‘See, I told you so.’ The silence he hears instead is deafening.

The stammering supplications of his subordinate fall on hollow ears.

“Just fix it,” he tells F.A.N.G.

—

—

** _... d5!_ **

Getting back into Chun-Li’s good graces, let alone her bed, proves to more challenging than he initially believed. Typically, a few sweet words, more attention, and some petty trinkets would work, but Chun-Li refuses to melt. 

“Do you think I’m just something that you can use and discard so easily?” she demands, a flash of hurt just breaking her veneer of ice. “I’m not going to just be a notch on your belt _again_! It doesn’t take a detective to know what you’re like and what you’re going to do.” 

“It’ll be different this time. I—” Bison reaches out to touch her hand, but Chun-Li steps back out of his reach. 

“Look, I’ll still work for Shadaloo as we agreed,” she says quietly, “but I’m only here to destroy the Illuminati, not to fuck you.” 

There is fire in her eyes, the same fire that blazed into an inferno when she declared that she would destroy him all those years ago. 

And now, for a split second, he thinks she finally does when she walks away. 

—

—

—

—

**Bxd5+**

Bison exhales smoke from his cigar. It’s the Four King’s usual poker night on base, but he hasn’t been focused on the game at all. His attention has been diverted by the activities downstairs, where the soldiers are partaking in their own fun with booze and games of chance. Bison finds himself more often than not searching for a glimpse of bright blue and gold in the crowd of faded uniforms. 

“Didn’t know East Asian chicks were your type boss,” Balrog remarks as he examines his hand. “I always thought you didn’t care as long as the woman was hot.” 

Bison shifts his gaze to the boxer. “What are you talking about?” 

“F.A.N.G here noticed that you kept picking up the same kind of girl while off base.” Balrog nods his head toward Bison’s second in command. “Seemed to be a little worried about you, or something.” 

To his credit, F.A.N.G looks irritated at Balrog’s revelation. “You weren’t supposed to—” 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever Mr. Worrywart.” Balrog leans forward, greed obviously glinting in his eyes. “If you’re into that stuff, I have a couple of girls you might be into. Brown hair. Brown eyes.” He smirks. “Hot. _Obviously_.”

Alas, even after all these years of serving under Bison, Balrog had yet to shed his boorish qualities. If dumb muscle didn’t have its uses, Bison would have gotten rid of him long ago. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Out of the corner of his eye, Bison spies the unmistakable figure of Chun-Li laughing with her squad at the casino table over some cheap beer. His gaze lingers on her smile, and he can’t help but feel a little envious of her men. “I don’t have a type.” 

His Psycho Power wraps itself around Balrog’s neck with a flex of his fist when the boxer opens up his mouth to differ. “Any other stupid questions?” 

Balrog snaps his mouth shut. “No, Lord Bison.” 

“Good.” Bison releases the boxer and returns his attention to the card game. He’d almost have a royal flush, if only he weren’t missing the Queen of Hearts.

Stealing another glance at her, Bison watches as she disappears into the crowd. He takes a long puff of his cigar. 

—

This is going to be a long night. 

—

—

—

—

** _... Kg6_ **

The next time Bison makes a conquest, he deliberately chooses a woman who is the very definition of beautiful: blonde hair, blue eyes, all curves instead of sharp angles, a subtle softness instead of well-defined steel. 

It’s easy enough to get her into bed. A few velvety words and a kiss later, and she is all but dragging him up to her room. 

He’s never been so bored in his life. 

Bison goes through the motions, plays with this woman like a marionette so she is dancing to his every command. Even as he fucks her senseless, Bison is nowhere close to getting off properly. 

He closes his eyes and sees _her_ face instead. 

Bison drinks in the sight of her, trying to capture every detail of her body like an artist painstakingly creating his masterpiece. Her brown hair is askew on the sheets, sweat running down her forehead, her breasts pressing up against his chest. 

“Bison,” Chun-Li groans into his ear. “Please…” Her powerful legs wrap themselves around his back, urging him deeper. Her eyes are full of fire, her breath soft against his skin. He cups her face in his hands, devouring her mouth with his own, as they both drown in pleasure and undeniable ecstasy. 

It’s her name he groans as he finishes. 

—

—

He can’t shake this hollow feeling in his chest. 

—

—

**h4**

When no one is watching, Bison idly watches Chun-Li from the security systems, as if seeing her will somehow fill the void she has left. (Instead, he has never felt so empty.) 

It’s boredom, he tells himself, brought about by her absence. Nothing more, nothing less. 

Bison could easily shape someone in her image, make the perfect version of her. Someone more obedient, more loyal, and much, much more docile. Hell, a doll could do her job, if he trained it properly. 

But that would be a copy, a cheap, tawdry replacement—and what are copies but mere imitations of what you can't have. A replication of the far away, the out of reach. 

—

He is Lord Bison. There's nothing he can't have.

—

—

—

** _... h5_ **

As the Illuminati’s forces are slowly whittled away, Bison promotes Chun-Li to one of his generals. The first (and most likely only) Shadaloo Queen, he notes with amusement. She is not a pawn anymore, not in the slightest, and any other title would be an underpromotion.

F.A.N.G is furious at the addition, Vega is intrigued, and Balrog is pitifully clueless about the entire thing. Chun-Li, to his surprise, seems just as irritated as F.A.N.G about the sudden promotion. 

“There are better ways to apologize, Lord Bison,” Chun-Li coldly states. He’s all but ordered her into his office, and she looks less than pleased to be ripped from her work to entertain him.

“This isn’t an apology,” Bison scoffs. “This is a well-deserved promotion.” 

“I see.” Chun-Li crosses her arms. “Is that all, Lord Bison? If so, I really should get back to work.”

He takes a step forward and she immediately takes a step back. 

His lip curls. “Are we really going to do this dance, Detective?” 

“As long as you keep this up, yes.” 

—

—

He feels less like himself and more like a king on a chessboard, moving one plodding square at a time, while she, the queen, tantalizingly keeps out of reach. Chun-Li intoxicates him, from the way she wears power like a second skin to her irritating sense of justice to the passion burning in her eyes. 

Bison has long since acknowledged her without any limitations—and he wants her, obsessively, desperately.

But he wants her to bend to his will of her own accord. (If she doesn’t, what then is the point of this madness?) 

Still, sometimes, during the Four Kings (and Queen) meetings, the ice queen demeanor melts (slightly). He spies her laughing out of his corner of his eye at some of his jokes, and she’ll deliver a snarky quip here and there that makes him fight back a smile.

—

The void fills…just a little.

—

—

**Bxb7**

Bison finally resorts to his final option—Ashida. The man in question has been happily married for years in Shadaloo and predicted this current outcome before. (He still remembers how that man’s eyes burned when Ashida advised Bison against his original course of action.) 

Not that Bison would ever overtly demand answers or advice from Ashida. (The man, like her entire squad, Bison notes with some amusement, over these past months had become much more loyal to his current commander than Shadaloo.)

It’s easier to get answers from drunk people rather than those who are sober. Harder to leave a memory trail, after all, when the advisor doesn’t remember.

It’s child’s play to layer hypnotic suggestions into Fujita’s mind for an alcoholic bonding party, and Chun-Li’s close-knit team does the rest.

He can barely make out the advice a very drunk Ashida is giving to him. The man, though intelligent, is not one that can hold his liquor. “Stop fucking other people… Go get her.” Ashida jabs a finger at Lord Bison’s stomach. His eyes narrow as they try to focus on Bison’s face. “She loves you, you know.” Ashida’s words become more inaudible as he slowly begins sliding down.

Bison grabs his shoulder and gives him a shake. “Anything else Ashida?” he demands.

His voice snaps the man back into focus. “If you want to keep her… act like it and tell her!” Ashida flails in Bison’s grip. “Go act like the fucking Shadaloo CEO and apologize!” Finally, Ashida succumbs to the alcohol and is out like a light.

As he drops Ashida off at his quarters to his stuttering husband, Bison hopes this will be worth it.

—

—

—

—

** _... Bxb7?_ **

Bison swallows his pride and for the first time in his life, says the following words: “I’m sorry. I was wrong. I made a mistake.” 

“**_A_ **mistake?” Chun-Li arches an incredulous eyebrow.

They’re in her office late at night. She’s still working. Chun-Li’s brown eyes hold dark rings of black just above her cheeks. She looks exhausted, as if she’ll collapse from the slightest breeze. 

“Many mistakes,” he amends. “I could tell you all of them, but it would take all day.” 

“Bison, I know why you’re doing this, and my answer is still no!” Chun-Li slams down her pen furiously, her brown eyes simmering with anger and a sprinkling of hurt. “Why should I think you’re not going me along and do the same thing again?”

“Because I realized that there is no one I’d rather have in my life than you.” 

He means it and she knows.

She says nothing, returning her attention to the piles of paperwork on her desk.

“At least let me help you with the paperwork.” Bison takes off his cap, running his hand through his hair. “

Chun-Li hesitates. The offer, he knows, is too tempting to pass up. “You can start to the pile on your left,” she murmurs, gesturing to the particular pile with her pen. He grabs the topmost packet and gets to work. They spend the rest of the night in silence broken only by the furious scratching of pens and the turning of pages.

She doesn’t kick him out even when he finishes and he regards this as a victory.

—

—

It’s a start.

—

—

**Qf5+**

After some coaxing (and maybe a little bit of begging), Chun-Li agrees to a trial period. She warns, frowning, “If you dump me again, there will be no third chance.” 

“Good thing I won’t need one then.” Bison takes her hands, his eyes tracing every one of her perfect imperfections. “Because I’m not letting you go.” He’d be damned if he let anyone else have her.

His lips find hers, feeding his frustrations and his desires into the kiss, producing a hunger that can barely be tamed. He can taste her, he wants her, and as she kisses him back, their tongues tangling together, he feels complete. 

—

—

—

He wakes up with her in his arms. She’s sprawled over him, her chin tucked underneath his arm, her arm haphazardly thrown across his chest. The sun filtering into the room illuminates her hair with a soft golden glow, the room silent save for her steady breathing. 

It’s then that he decides that it’s worth every bit of his pride to wake up to this sight every day.

When she blinks drowsily awake, he kisses her cheek, delighting in the contentment in her eyes. “I ordered crepes for breakfast.”

“Mmm…” Chun-Li hums, gently removing herself from his grip so she can straddle his hips. “Can I have you first?”

Smirking, Bison is all too happy to oblige her.

—

—

**… _Kh6_**

The make-up has spectacular consequences.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Bison turns to Chun-Li. They watch as Illuminati’s headquarters burns, the sky running red as the blaze becomes an inferno. The once mighty Illuminati crumbles into a pile of ash, Shadaloo’s enemies crushed beneath their feet.

She smiles. “It is.”

It’s been a year since she’s joined Shadaloo. This, he supposes with a sense of nostalgia, is a good anniversary present. (It’s also, he realizes, a good way to say goodbye.) 

“The Illuminati is destroyed now… Is this where we part ways?” he asks quietly. Bison still remembers those blazing eyes of hers, how they burned with unadulterated hatred.

(“I’ll kill you, like you did my father,” she once declared lifetimes ago.)

He can live without her, but he doesn’t want to. Bison will hypnotize her to forget he killed her father first before he lets her go, games and fairness be damned. 

“Why?” Chun-Li reaches for his hand, intertwining their fingers together. She cups his face, standing on her tiptoes to gently kiss him. “We still have the rest of the world to conquer, don’t we?”

He smiles, relief blossoming in his chest. “So we do.”

—

—

—

Though he enjoys watching her being cast from heaven like Lucifer, Bison prefers her falling into his arms instead. Corrupting her is close enough to breaking her, he decides, and the results are nothing short of pleasurable.

—

—

* * *

**The Endgame**

**d4+**

If there’s anything that the past few months have taught him, he learns that he is much better off when she’s happy. A happy Chun-Li gives him better mileage, particularly in the bedroom.

He’s experienced firsthand what happens when she is displeased with him and he wants none of it. Bison prefers having her in his bed and in his life, so really, making her happy is a good investment, a business decision instead of a sentimental, personal desire—or at least that’s what he tells F.A.N.G when his right-hand man asks.

“Are you sure about that?” F.A.N.G’s eyebrows rise well above his dark glasses.

He smirks. “Naturally.”

“I see…” F.A.N.G frowns sulkily, crossing his arms. “I, for one, still believe it would be a better business decision to leave her and look for better prospects elsewhere…” The slender man groans in frustration. “At least hypnotize her!”

“That old argument again, F.A.N.G?” Bison scoffs, his eyes narrowing. In spite of Vega still leering at Chun-Li and F.A.N.G’s obvious discontent with her presence, Bison will not tolerate anyone so much as touching what is **_his_**. “Let me be very clear—Chun-Li will be staying until she no longer amuses me. Is that understood?”

F.A.N.G hastily bows. “Yes, Lord Bison.”

Bison already knows that she will never cease to be a source of unending entertainment. Until Chun-Li, he had never met a woman that has eclipsed the whole of her gender, and he is positive that for her, there is no one else in the world like him.

Bison knows all about the gambling pool, of course. Much to his amusement, his generals (save for Chun-Li) have gotten involved in it. (F.A.N.G—of course—is banking on them splitting up, Vega has put money on Chun-Li dying a very painful death and Vega bathing in her blood, and Bison has a feeling Ed has been placing bets in Balrog’s name because Balrog’s apparent bet is that they get married.) 

He’s a little insulted that the odds of him staying with her are only slightly higher than a member of Shadaloo winning the lottery.

(Bison sees Ashida’s bet and decides to follow that outcome instead.)

—

—

“They’re bold little fucks, aren’t they?” Bison can’t shake the feeling of annoyance curdling in the back of his neck. He paces throughout the hotel room furiously. “As if we’d ever need a marriage to cement an alliance with them.”

“If it’s any consolation, they definitely fear you after that performance.” Lounging on the sofa, Chun-Li taps her chin thoughtfully, as if remembering how he had leveled the building with his Psycho Power. The Yakuza had been quick to agree to all terms after that. “Perhaps they thought you’d be kinder to them if you were their son-in-law, if only for your young wife’s sake.”

“Foolishness.” Bison sneers. “Why would I need a Yakuza heiress—of all things—to be my wife?”

“It’s not a bad strategy for the weak to hide behind the strong. I can see why they did it, not that it’ll help them.” Chun-Li shrugs. “They’ll bend to Shadaloo’s will regardless.” Her lips curve into a sharp smile. “Or else one of us can just drop in and remind them what happens when they fail you.”

“Hmph.” Bison eventually joins her on the couch at her beckoning, and she slides into his lap, reaching up to kiss him. His fingers run up her thigh, as he breaks the kiss to nip her neck. His teeth dig into her skin hard enough to leave marks in the morning, to let everyone know that she’s _his._

As amusing and arousing as the thought of watching her obliterate them may be, the entire affair is still infuriating. Bison saw the way the Yakuza underlings and lieutenants were looking at Chun-Li, caught the weaklings propositioning her when they thought Bison wasn’t listening.

The marriage proposal had been the final straw. (“Wouldn’t it be better,” the boss laughed, his eyes roving over Chun-Li, “to exchange a whore for a lady?”)

She’s _his,_ and he’d be damned to let anyone else have her. She’s **_his_**, and he’s never letting her go.

She's his,_ his,_ **_his _**and if he needs to put a ring on her finger to do it, he sure as hell will.

“We should get married.” The words slip out of his mouth accidentally.

She stares at him. “What.”

—

Everything he proceeds to say just digs himself deeper.

(If anyone ever asks, he will insist that his Psycho Power made him do it.) 

—

She still says yes though. That’s all that matters.

—

—

** _… g5_ **

He does not (as Chun-Li, he’s sure, will later tease him about relentlessly) look as if he’s about to have a stroke when she tells him about the pregnancy. Nor does the mighty Lord Bison swoop his wife off her feet and kiss her with unbridled glee and whisper in her ear things that lesser men would mistaken for “sweet.” 

(“Our son is going to be so powerful,” he murmurs between kisses. 

Chun-Li laughs nervously. “You don’t know if our baby will be a girl, you know...” 

“Our baby, my _heir_,” Bison says firmly, pulling her close, his hand drifting down to her stomach, “will be powerful either way.” Their child will want for nothing, if the two of them have anything to do about it.

She smiles, drags him down to kiss him harder.)

Instead, ever the pragmatist, Bison pushes down his excitement because he knows how self-destructive and absent-minded his wife is toward her health _without_ pregnancy brain. The moment he gets the opportunity, he puts his wife on desk duty. 

“I’ll agree to being shoved behind a desk for some time,” Chun-Li agrees as they lie together in bed that night, “as long as I get to work.” 

Bison knows that look on his wife’s face. The set mouth, the flashing eyes. Immediately, Bison knows that this is an argument he’s not going to win ...at least until she hits her third trimester and feels too awful to complain. 

“Behind a desk,” Bison emphasizes. “Certainly not off base.” He lifts her chin. “No more late nights, and no unnecessary risks.” 

“Of course not.” She snuggles up against him, letting her fingers splay across her chest. “I’m nervous about our baby too, Bison.” 

He encircles her in his arms. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

Chun-Li sighs in exasperation.

—

—

It goes without saying that if anyone so much as looks at his pregnant wife in a manner that Bison deems inappropriate, he will annihilate them off the face of the earth.

—

—

—

—

**Qf7!**

He’s heard of the notorious mood swings associated with pregnancy, but so far, Chun-Li has mercifully seemed to been able to avoid them for the most part. Bison leaves for one moment for business and immediately, that changes. 

He comes home to his soldiers anxiously repairing what looks to be a massive hole through several walls.

“Want to tell me what happened?” Bison asks Chun-Li. 

“No,” she says sourly, shoving strawberries into her mouth. He can tell by her tone of voice that he is not to broach the subject. Instead, Bison wisely offers to massage her feet, and her frustration dissipates with his touch.

He finds out later from Ashida that some idiotic new recruit had accidentally eaten the snacks specifically reserved for her…right before she had a hankering for them. Pregnancy cravings combined with hormones and multiplied by Chun-Li’s natural penchant for destruction resulted in the hole.

The new recruit, fortunately, escaped major injury—if only because Chun-Li had been feeling merciful toward the fresh meat. (If it had been Vega or F.A.N.G, Bison knows, the victim might not have been so lucky.)

Bison reviews the footage of her firing that Ki-blast, watches how the entire building seems to shake from the impact. He is both terrified and turned on immensely by the furious expression on her face.

(If he didn’t know better, Bison might have believed her to be his equal in power.)

—

Bison personally stocks their bedroom with emergency snacks and ensures that no one even thinks to go near her food again.

—

—

—

_ **... Qe7** _

“I think you prefer me like this,” Chun-Li murmurs, snuggling up against him contentedly. They’re languidly lying in bed, taking a well-deserved break from conquering the world. His hand traces meaningless patterns on her swollen belly, and he half-hopes the fluttering he feels is their child’s first kicks.

“Hmm... As your boss, no. As your husband, though, most definitely yes.” Bison hums contentedly, pulling her closer. He presses gentle kisses to her belly before going lower. She groans in contentment, grinding against him and urging him further. “I can certainly appreciate the benefits.”

Chun-Li laughs. “Show me.”

—

—

(For the record, he does.)

—

—

—

**hxg5+**

Bison can hear the conversation in her office from the hallway. Opening the door, Bison finds Ashida, Birdie, and Ed bustling around the room while Chun-Li is pouring over paperwork at her desk. Given her track record, Bison should just be grateful Chun-Li isn’t lifting anything at this point. 

“I’m telling you Boss Lady—Birdie is a great name for the kid!” Birdie says as he begins filing away papers.

“If you want the kid to be bullied,” Ed interjects. “What kind of name is Birdie Bison?”

His wife laughs, shuffling through her folders. “All right, Birdie. I’ll put it on the list.”

Bison clears his throat. “And I’m taking it off the list, dear.”

"Lord Bison!" They all immediately snap to attention.

“At ease.” He levels at stare at his wife, who looks up innocently from her reports.

“Yes Bison?” Chun-Li asks as she signs off on some form or another. “Did you need something?”

He folds his arms, eyes narrowing dangerously. “I thought you said you’d start taking half days.”

“Yes, I will.” Chun-Li frowns. “Starting tomorrow.”

Bison glares at her. Her men at least have the common sense to shrink back in fear. “That’s what you said yesterday,” he growls, unable to keep his displeasure from his voice.

“Oh.” She frowns, sheepish. “Did I?”

“Yes, you did.” Bison picks her up in his arms and wonders what he’s done to deserve this precious slice of hell. “And I think you’ve worked long enough today.”

“Bison, I don’t think—”

“Just take maternity leave!” Bison snaps. 

Chun-Li shoots back. “Shadaloo doesn’t have maternity leave!”

…she’s got him on that one. (He makes a mental note to add a maternity and paternity leave clause _immediately_.)

“Workaholic.” He scowls. Their foreheads brush as Bison adjusts his grip to bring her closer. “Please stop being troublesome and just relax,” he murmurs in her ear. His eyes inadvertently keep drifting to her obvious bump.

(He keeps seeing her feverish in bed, too hot to touch. Bison had blamed the long hours and stress; she assured him that it was an ordinary cold with an ordinary fever.

“M’fine,” she would murmur when Bison would check up on her, her fingers intertwining with his. Chun-Li would look so small as she gazed up at him, her eyes missing their usual spark, her breath shallow and weak.

“No, you’re not,” he would snap back, burying her further underneath the covers and pressing a cool compress to her forehead.) 

“I’m fine, Bison. The baby’s fine,” she reassures him quietly. Chun-Li leans against his chest, her arms snaking themselves around his neck. With a sigh, she adds, “I’ll start lightening up my schedule. Just keep reminding me.” She glances apologetically at Ed, Birdie, and Ashida. In a louder voice, Chun-Li says, "Sorry Birdie, Ed, and Ashida, but could you—"

Ever faithful, Ashida cuts her off before she needs to say more. "We'll make sure it gets done."

“Make sure to relax, Boss Lady!” Birdie calls.

Ed gives her a tell-tale smirk and wave. “Have fun!”

Chun-Li flushes, burying her face in Bison’s chest, and lets Bison carry her to their bed without complaint.

—

—

—

—

_ **... Qxg5** _

Bison rubs his temples as he continues to oversee the budgetary reports for Shadaloo. Draped across his lap and the couch, Chun-Li barely even stirs. She’s bent at an odd angle that can’t possibly be comfortable, but she swears it’s the only way it helps relieve the pain in her back. It would be simple to wake her up, but she’s been constantly tired and barely sleeping and he can’t bring himself to do it.

Eventually, Chun-Li shifts against him, wiping the sleep from her eyes. She blinks blearily. “Bison?” Chun-Li murmurs.

He sets aside his paperwork. “Mmm?”

“Did I miss the meeting?” she asks, sitting up and looking around for the time. 

The Four Kings (and Queen) meeting had been hours ago. There’s no need for Bison to mention to her that the meeting itself was held in this room and Bison had made them all keep their voices down.

“Yes, but it was nothing important. Trivial matters and housekeeping mostly.” Bison stands, stretching. He pours her a glass of water and all but shoves it into her hands. “Drink this.”

“Thanks.” She accepts the glass gratefully and takes measured sips. “What happened during the meeting?”

“The usual.” Bison wraps an arm around her shoulder, reveling in her warmth. “Plenty of F.A.N.G flapping his wings around… Balrog wants Ed back by the way to be his new sidekick… And Vega was being, well, Vega.”

(F.A.N.G, as he was in any matter including Chun-Li, had been wounded over the changes. Vega had been very… Vega, causing Bison to glower at him and psycho-strangle him into submission. Balrog had dragged Ed along with him for some apparent father-son bonding time.

“I didn’t know it was take your child to work day,” Bison had remarked wryly, but he had let Ed attend the meeting anyway.

In hindsight, that had been a good decision. Ed had been rather good about shushing Balrog when the Boxer was too loud, the boy showing obvious concern for his current commander.)

She scowls. “You could have woken me up.”

“Next time.” His hands drift down to rub her swollen stomach. “The meeting wasn’t important enough to wake you.”

“Isn’t that what you said last time?”

Bison hums. “Perhaps.”

Chun-Li laughs. “You’re such a softie.”

He’s about to argue vehemently against that notion, but she straddles his hips, kissing him before he can get a word out. The paperwork is long forgotten as Chun-Li melts into his arms.

—

—

—

—

**Rxh5# **

“Niran’s finally sleeping,” Chun-Li laughs weakly, glancing over at their blanket swaddled newborn resting peacefully. Even after the difficult birth, Bison notes absently, Chun-Li still looks beautiful—terribly exhausted, yes, but still the most beautiful woman in the world. 

“He’s a smart baby. You should learn from him.” Bison brushes the matted hair out of her face, his hands glowing a gentle purple from his Psycho Power. “Get some rest now, my lady.” 

She protests drowsily, “You told me you wouldn’t use hypnosis.” (And he wouldn’t naturally, if his wife didn’t still have a nasty habit of ignoring her well-being.) 

“Stop being stubborn and rest.” Bison kisses her forehead. “I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

Chun-Li rolls her eyes, her hands giving his a squeeze. “Fine.” She leans into his touch, his hypnosis gently lulling her to sleep. Looking down at Niran and his wife, Bison can’t help but feel a wave of protectiveness wash over him. 

Some secret part of him thinks that world domination and psycho power be damned. 

This is more than enough. 

—

—

—

The chess game may still be ongoing, but Bison feels as if he’s already won.

—

—

—

—

**Checkmate**

Chun-Li surveys the last holdout of the resistance, its members now lying dead at their feet. “How does eternal dissatisfaction feel, Bison?” she asks teasingly.

There are no more worlds to conquer, it seems—particularly since they have taken this one wholly and completely, reshaped it in their perfect image, with peace and justice and prosperity.

He thinks of their two children, who’re probably happily training with their Cousin Ed or Uncle F.A.N.G or Uncle Ashida back on base. Bison can already see his little daughter, Mei-Xing, rushing to hug both of them upon their return, while Niran, three years her senior, would try to properly greet them before giving in and following suit.

Bison steals a kiss from his queen. “Oddly satisfying.”

“Funny.” Her eyes sparkle with unadulterated affection. “I thought that too.”

—

—

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a lot of fun trying to justify Bison genuinely falling in love with Chun-Li given his personality and behavior. Fun fact: from this particular sample game, white wins, which is apropos considering the results of this particular game, I suppose. 
> 
> As always, feel free to drop a comment/criticism/thoughts in that box below! :D


	3. pray to the devils; the gods have given us over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Chun-Li finally learns to feel like she is enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: some angst before lots of fluff

_ **Act I. tell your sorrows to the stones** _

**scene i. **

She has to keep moving.

Stopping means capture, and capture means a fate worse than death.

“My name is Chun-Li Xiang, Interpol Detective, badge number 084791,” she whispers, steadying herself and calming the panic thrumming in her chest. “I help others, like my father before me.”

She wonders vaguely what her father would think of her now. (Chun-Li has dreamed of his face for weeks—and each time, he has always given her a look of utter heartbreaking disappointment.)

The Doctor is away, security has been lowered, and this is her only chance to escape alive with any information. The flash drive containing the Doctor’s experiments and the Illuminati’s plans feels heavy in her hand as she melts into the shadows, moving quickly to the hanger.

It feels like every cell in her body is on fire. Everything hurts—from the wounds from the experiments and the tests to the drugs coursing through her veins to the rampant fear permeating her very soul.

She can’t stop. She has to move, one foot in front of the other.

Chun-Li slips into the cleaning supply area, where she left her cell’s guard unconscious. The young girl had been too kind for her own good—sneaking in Chun-Li extra food when the Doctor starved her, letting her get her hands-on certain materials and information.

It’s such a pity that she chose the wrong side.

Sighing, Chun-Li loads the girl into her getaway truck.

It’s only fair—a life for a life.

(She remembers the girl’s face when Chun-Li told her earlier what she was going to do.

“Please…” The guard tearfully begged. “My friends are all here. I’ll help you escape—you don’t need to do this. Please…”

Chun-Li quickly knocked her out before she could say any more.)

In another life, Chun-Li might have done the same thing as this child—for Cammy, for Guile, for Po Lin. (Thinking of them makes her chest ache. Are they alive? Are they safe?)

In another life, Chun-Li wouldn’t have done this at all.

She presses the button.

—

(Some part of her delights in the way the building burns, the way it is consumed with screams, the way its chemicals are washed away with the coppery tang of blood.

They deserve it, after all.)

—

—

Chun-Li leaves the unconscious girl hidden by the side of the road before driving away.

She doesn’t look back.

—

—

**scene ii. **

Through a combination of dumb luck and sheer determination, Chun-Li somehow makes it to the back to Hong Kong. She keeps to the crowds, ducking into the shadows when a police officer glances at her for too long. Chun-Li channels her Ki, forcing her weakening body to keep moving, one step in front of the other, as she stumbles through the alleys of Hong Kong.

Finally, she sees the lights of Genhanten. With the last of her strength, she pulls herself up to the roof of the restaurant. The rooftop garden is just as she remembers it, with bonsai and flowers lining the roof’s edge. The square stone table, where she, her father, and Gen had cut Bonsai trees over tea, remains unmoved.

Chun-Li sees a familiar flash of purple from the doorway leading into the restaurant, and for the first time in months, she feels safe.

“Gen,” she manages to breathe, before her body finally gives out.

—

—

“Take it easy, young one,” Gen chides her as he helps her sit up. He hands her a steaming bowl of soup. “You’re still healing.”

“I’ll try, Master Gen.” Chun-Li gulps down the soup gratefully. Wrapped in bandages and reeking of Chinese herbs, she’s been camped out in his spare bedroom for the past few days since coming to. Chun-Li sets down the now empty bowl with a sigh. “Were the police asking about me?”

“No more than usual,” Gen replies carefully. He’s a terrible liar, she thinks—she heard Po Lin’s voice, frantic and insistent, drifting up on the wind earlier this morning.

(“Please tell her to turn herself in,” Po Lin pleaded, her voice breaking slightly. “You know what she’s done—and what she could do now that she’s free.”

Chun-Li’s heart broke just a little bit more. She can only take solace in the fact that at least they won’t go after Po Lin the same way they did to her.

“I haven’t seen her, child,” Gen said not unkindly. “I will let the authorities know, if I do.”

“Mister Gen!” Po Lin moved to grab him, but Gen shut the door in her face.)

“I see.” Chun-Li flexes her fists experimentally, wincing slightly at the sharp tingling pain. It’ll have to do for now, she supposes. Knowing Po Lin, she’ll probably return later today with a warrant, and Chun-Li has recovered enough to stop intruding on Gen’s hospitality—and she has work that needs doing. “Thank you for taking care of me, Master Gen, but I’d hate to impose on you further.”

“You should stay and recover more,” he insists.

Chun-Li gently brushes his hand away as she forces herself to stand on unsteady feet. “It’s better for everyone if I leave now.” She plucks the flash drive from the nearby table, hastily shoving it into her pocket.

“Where will you go?”

“I’m going to destroy the Illuminati,” she says. It’s not a lie, but it’s also not quite true. (She has a sneaking suspicion that Gen wouldn’t approve of her decision to join Shadaloo.) “I’m going to purge every last one of them—until they’re nothing more than a memory.”

“I didn’t want this for you, Chun-Li, nor would your father.” Gen’s frown lines deepen. “We trained you to help people, not hurt them.”

“I am helping them.” Chun-Li shoves on her boots.

(In the distance, she hears the Doctor’s maniacal laughter as he injects her with another serum.

It hurts, _it hurts_, **_it hurts. Make it stop. Make it stop. MAKE IT STOP. _**

“My name is Chun-Li Xiang, Interpol Detective, badge number 084791,” she gasps, gritting her teeth through the pain. She forces more Ki to circulate through her veins, drowning out the agony with thrumming, still untapped power. “I help others, like my father before me.”

“You’re most certainly my favorite experiment to break,” the Doctor chuckles, his hand running down the curve of her throat. “Another test, I believe is in order.”)

She absently squeezes the brand burnt into her arm. “I’m making sure they can’t do what they did to me.”

“Is that so…” Gen’s hand curls around her shoulder. (It’s only Gen, she reminds herself, beating down the rising panic. It’s only Gen and he won’t hurt her.) In his other hand, he holds a knapsack containing new clothes and money.

“Master Gen, I can’t—”

“Take it.” He shoves it into her arms. “I know I won’t be able to stop you this time.”

“I’m sorry.” The knapsack feels heavy in her arms. “But I have to do this.”

“I know, young one.” Gen moves to embrace her and she lets him. His arms wrap her around her and hold her close. “I know.”

Chun-Li clings to the last vestiges of home. Dorai is gone, Interpol has been infiltrated, Po Lin thinks Chun-Li betrayed them—all that’s left of her old life is Gen. She feels like a small child again, uncertain and unsure. “Did you… did you believe the accusations when you heard?” she asks quietly into his shoulder. 

“I wouldn’t be helping you if I did.” Gen pulls away, his smile sad. “Be careful. One day, I’d like to have tea with you again.”

“We will.”

—

(It’s a promise they both know she probably won’t be able to keep.)

—

—

**scene iii. **

Chun-Li is unsurprised by the warm sendoff party for her by the docks. She’d be surprised if the Illuminati lackeys in Interpol hadn’t staked out every port, checkpoint, and airport. It doesn’t make fighting against her former friends and colleagues any less painful.

It’s for the greater good, she tells herself, when she breaks her former mentor’s arm and throws a rookie aside like a rag doll. This is to help others, she desperately thinks, even as she listens to their screams. Each blow hurts her as much as it hurts them, a small part of her soul dying every single time.

Chun-Li has used up all of her tears—and she learned from her father’s death that crying didn’t get anything done. Instead, she shoves any remorse and any regrets into a small box, locking it, and throwing away the key. (When her mission is done, she promises, she’ll open the box back up then.)

In the end, she’s left with the unconscious bodies of her former friends and an unrelenting emptiness in her chest. 

A glint of light in the distance catches her eye. Chun-Li senses Po Lin before she sees her former partner and best friend glaring at her from behind the barrel of a gun.

“Freeze, Chun-Li.”

“I don’t want to hurt you, Po Lin.” Chun-Li steps forward, frowning when Po Lin remains glued to her spot. “Please… Let me pass.”

“Sorry, Chunners.” Po Lin’s gun remains steadily aimed at Chun-Li’s chest. Her jaw is set. “No can do.”

Chun-Li feels her heart breaking. “Po Lin, please…”

She fires.

Chun-Li sees everything in slow motion—from the flight of the bullets to the regret entrenched on Po Lin’s face. She races forward, dodging bullets. Her hand seizes Po Lin’s wrist, twisting the gun from her hand. Po Lin lunges for her, but Chun-Li easily side-steps her, slamming her palm into Po Lin’s abdomen, knocking the wind out of her and leaving her gasping on the ground.

“I’m sorry, Po Lin.” She looks down at Po Lin’s straining face, straining to ignore the Doctor’s voice resonating in her head. (_“That’s my good girl,” _the Doctor croons in her ear. Chun-Li forces herself not to flinch as she looks down at the other girl, another experiment or another, struggling for breath. _“Finish her! **Finish her!**”_) “I’m so, so sorry.”

“Your father…” Po Lin manages to gasp, “…would be so disappointed.”

Chun-Li’s grip slackens on the Doctor’s words—and that’s more than enough.

She sees nothing but blazing crimson.

Everything is in a fiery blaze, an everlasting inferno fueled by her fear and fury. Chun-Li smashes her foot into Po Lin’s abdomen, sending her friend flying into the wall. She stalks over to her fallen friend. Phantom hands—her own and yet at the same time a stranger’s—extend forward, her Ki curling itself around Po Lin’s delicate neck.

It would be child’s play to strangle her, Chun-Li thinks distantly. Perhaps she should.

(Her father’s sad eyes stare back at her. _‘How could you?’ _his face seems to ask. His embittered expression cuts deeper than any of the Doctor’s knives. _‘How could you—**how could you?’**_)

Chun-Li shakily lowers her hand, letting her Ki dissipate into nothingness. “My name is Chun-Li Xiang, Interpol Detective, badge number 084791,” she whispers. “I help others, like my father before me.”

And helping others doesn’t include strangling her best friend.

—

—

_‘I didn’t do it’_ is the only message she leaves in permanent ink on Po Lin’s hand.

—

—

**scene iv. **

The Doctor and his experimentation have stripped her down to nothing, shattering Detective Chun-Li Xiang into haphazard pieces. She’s left trying to piece together a jigsaw puzzle, a cache of broken memories and missing pieces shoved into a shoebox, that will never form a clear picture.

The vestiges of herself, however, will let justice be served and the Illuminati be annihilated off the face of the earth. She will gladly tarnish what’s left of her for the greater good.

And, as with most of her past investigations and excursions, this leads her back to Lord M. Bison of Shadaloo.

(If her father was buried in his grave, he’d be rolling in it by now.)

Interpol and her former allies may have been compromised by the Illuminati, but Shadaloo still remains an unpleasant thorn in the Illuminati’s side. As loathe as she is to admit it, Shadaloo and Bison have more than enough power and resources to burn the Illuminati to the ground.

It’s more efficient than waging a one-woman war, she numbly tells herself. People already think she’s a traitor, so save for her personal dignity, what else does she have to lose?

(She can see her father now shaking his head in disapproval.) 

—

— 

It’s easy enough for her to join Bison. She’s too powerful of an asset to simply ignore, and Chun-Li knows his penchant for women. Everyone does. They have _binders_ of his past conquests back at Interpol. (Hell, when she first sees him after her arrest, he’s leaving a hotel, lipstick staining his collar pink.)

It’s a simple thing to catch his attention—the challenge is to maintain it. Interesting people, Chun-Li realized long ago, were the things that entertained him, the objects he often desired most, for Lord Bison loathes being bored.

And, the sadist in him apparently enjoys making her squirm.

“Interpol was infiltrated by yet another organization?” he taunts.

They are on the sofa in her room, a glorified temporary prison cell, going over files and the Illuminati information she has provided. Bison’s arm familiarly drapes over her shoulder, his hand curling dangerously around her neck. Heat radiates off him in waves. She forces her breathing to remain calm, reminds herself that this is nothing, means nothing.

“My, my, no wonder you decided I was the better option,” he murmurs, his breath tickling her ear. “What did they actually arrest you for?”

Chun-Li crosses her arms, looking away. “While pursuing some Shadaloo leads, I found out that several politicians were part of a child smuggling ring,” she replies evenly. “I reported it to my superiors and was summarily arrested and convicted.”

(She had found evidence tying the smuggling operation to the Illuminati and was planning to follow up when the Chief had her arrested himself. The same Chief who her father always swore she could trust. The same Chief who had admitted she was like a second daughter to him. He had slapped the handcuffs onto her wrists when she was too shocked to even move and had her shoved into a holding cell.

“I didn’t do it!” she had insisted. “I would never tamper with evidence, Chief! I—”

He had smirked, pushing her into the cell. She had caught a glimpse of the Illuminati’s symbol burned into his wrist, a broken triangle with an all-seeing eye. “I know.”

Everything that followed had just been another sham.)

“And then?” Bison prompts.

“Nothing amusing for me.” She drowns out the Doctor’s experiments with the image of both the Illuminati and Shadaloo engulfed in flames. She is Chun-Li Xiang, Interpol Detective, badge number 084791, and she helps others, like her father before her—and she’ll protect them from the horrors that she witnessed firsthand.

“I see.” Bison seems satisfied, for now at least, if only because he wants to extend the game for his amusement. Chun-Li quickly turns her attention back to the little cartel problem he’s given her.

—

—

It’s easier than she expected to order assassinations.

(She rocks herself to sleep that night repeating the mantra that they deserved it.) 

—

—

—

**scene v.**

The Doctor still haunts her dreams, but he’s not the specter that she truly fears seeing. (When she sees her father lingering in the shadows, Chun-Li wakes up drenched in cold sweat.)

After ordering more and more hits and assassinations for Shadaloo, Chun-Li no longer needs to rock herself to sleep at night. She’s become better at playing pretend, wearing her make-up like warpaint and burying almost everything about her that is good underneath a confident smile and a flippant remark. (Chun-Li, the strait-laced, loyal, and honest Interpol Detective, is shoved into the darkest recesses of her heart and locked away—and she, the hollow shell of that woman, is sure to throw away the key.)

Bison loves it, eating up the act and relishing it. He’s all too willing to keep playing along, constantly searching for a crack, a slight chink in her armor, to delve into her weakness and dissect her with the deadly precision of a surgeon.

Bison has taken to wandering into her glorified prison cell when he returns to base. He likes talking to her, she finds, especially when she’s quick on her rejoinders and snarky in her remarks, her voice filled with politeness but tipped with a steel edge.

“Back again so soon?” Chun-Li barely even glances up from her files when she hears the familiar steps of Bison’s steel-toed boots. “I’m surprised the mafia weren’t able to entertain you for longer.”

“Well, they would have, had you not given me that lovely little plan of yours.” Bison sits down beside her, uncomfortably close. She can smell his cologne, an aromatic scent that oozes masculinity and irresistible power. His arm stretches over the back of her sofa, his fingers centimeters from brushing her shoulder. 

Chun-Li forces herself to remain in place. “I’m glad it was useful then,” she says evenly, tossing a file into her completed stack. “Pity that I couldn’t be there to watch them burn.”

“Next time, perhaps.” Bison hums absently. “I saw your little friend there—what’s her name again—ah yes, Po Lin. She was quite feisty when she challenged me—for a moment, I was reminded of how you used to be.”

Chun-Li freezes. Her façade trembles, threatening to break, before she cements it back into place. (Po Lin is fine, she tells herself. Po Lin can take care of herself and unlike Chun-Li, isn’t stupid enough to challenge Bison on her lonesome. And besides, Po Lin wouldn’t be in Russia anyway.)

“Oh?” Her eyes flick up to see Bison’s easy smirk. “Do tell, Lord Bison.”

“Ah, not much to tell, considering how weak your little agent friends are. A few of them didn’t make it. They hit the wall rather hard. Must have broken a few things that are important.” Bison tilts his head, scrutinizing her. His fingers are just barely skimming her shoulder. “Would you like me to spare your little friends next time, Detective?”

(Chun-Li the Interpol Detective is screaming, banging in her inescapable prison desperately. She, on the other hand, is better at pretending that she doesn’t care.)

“Do what you want, Lord Bison,” Chun-Li replies. “You’ll just do that anyway.”

His hand squeezes her shoulder, as he leans down to whisper in her ear, “And what do you want, Detective?”

Her lips curve into a smirk, her eyes flashing dangerously. Chun-Li’s fingers curl around his collar. “Exactly what I told you before—the Illuminati destroyed and then your head on a spike.”

Bison lets out a hearty laugh. “I look forward to that day.”

—

—

She’s surprised that he means it.

—

—

_ **Act II. take false shadows for true ** _ ** _substances_ **

**scene i. **

He lets her join Shadaloo eventually. They both know that she is too valuable of an asset to keep on the bench. A few of his lower commanders screw up, and he needs her to fix things—though not without some restrictions.

Some men give women flowers or jewelry as presents for some momentous occasions; Bison instead gives her a watchdog.

Sergeant Ashida is as strait-laced as they come, polite, professional, and stoic. She’s struck by how sleight and slender he is compared to the average Shadaloo soldier. Based on the way his lips are drawn into a thin line, she knows that this clearly isn’t his first choice in assignments. But he looks as if he will carry out his duties faithfully for Lord Bison—and that, she supposes, is enough.

Within the first week, Chun-Li notices quickly how his eyes constantly watch her, as if they are waiting for the slightest hint of betrayal.

“You know,” she says dryly, glancing up from her many files, “if you took a picture, it would last longer.”

Ashida flushes at being caught. “My apologies, Detective.”

“I have a name, Ashida.” Chun-Li shuffles her papers around, searching for the third page. “You can use it, if you’d like,” she adds, a small peace offering.

Chun-Li leans her hand on her chin, surveying the man carefully, from the lines on his face to the slight bulge underneath his glove from his wedding ring. Ashida lives and breathes loyalty—and she has no doubt that she would die for Lord Bison and his glorious cause in a heartbeat. 

He reminds her in a way of Charlie, with his steadfast belief in duty and justice and willingness to sacrifice his life for the cause. Her heart aches. That’s what killed him, after all. (There’s no use thinking about the what-could-have-beens, she chides herself. It didn’t happen and will never happen; dwelling on it will only hurt her shattered heart more.)

“Perhaps, Detective,” Ashida stubbornly replies.

She feels like a rookie all over again, fighting a war by herself once again. Sighing, Chun-Li returns her attention to the reports on the Illuminati.

—

—

**scene ii. **

She manages to win Ashida over enough that they go on regular coffee runs to the mess now. He still refuses to call her anything but “ma’am” and Detective, but at least he indulges her when it comes to her obsession with caffeine.

It’s terrible coffee, but it’s better that than nothing at all.

She _needs _this caffeine. At the rate she’s going, she wouldn’t be surprised if her blood was mostly caffeine at this point. It doesn’t matter if she’s on a mission killing people for a man she still hates or on base doing work, Chun-Li will always have a cup of coffee close at hand.

Chun-Li has to keep moving, never stopping, a perpetual motion machine with human bone and muscle instead of steel. Days smear together in a desperate haze of fatigue. Ki can keep her upright, keep her working, keep her alive, but it won’t bring her rest. Rest will bring sleep—and she already knows what sleep will bring.

(The darkness, she finally realizes, will always win. When the edges of her vision fade to black, she’s beleaguered by the same vision—the Doctor laughing madly as he preps yet another syringe, the Chief’s smug smile as he slams the cell door shut in her face , the broken bodies of Po Lin and Cammy and Guile all looking at her, whispering ‘_You could have saved us.’ _

And finally, she sees her father’s disappointed eyes.)

What he says, she can’t bear to hear. 

It’s better, Chun-Li thinks, to feel numb than to feel anything at all.

—

—

This is for the greater good, she reminds herself. This is for the greater good.

—

—

**scene iii. **

She hasn’t yet managed to lose Bison’s interest. The Dictator has a nasty habit of personally seeing her off and greeting her when she returns back to base when he can. He always leans in too close, his touch lingering far longer than is appropriate.

This is his game and his rules; he is the gamemaster and she is the helpless player beholden to his whims.

And Bison has always been the kind of man who likes to play with his food before he eats it. She’s always quick to smile and move just out of reach. Chun-Li has to prolong this game for as long as possible—or else, everything she has done up until this point will all be for naught. 

“Detective.” Bison glances up from the work sprawled across his desk, the corner of his mouth curving upward. He looks more tired than usual, noticeable bags underneath his eyes. Chun-Li had heard from the rumor mill that while the war with the Illuminati had been going well, another organization had reared its ugly head to challenge Shadaloo…or at least interfere significantly with drug sales.

“Lord Bison.” Chun-Li gives him a salute, forcing her yawn back down. She pretends that she didn’t just return from a mission and wasn’t just frog marched to Bison’s office by an irate F.A.N.G. “You called?”

“I want you to take care of the Black Dragon Triad immediately.” Bison’s demeanor doesn’t change, but Chun-Li can hear the slightest bit of hint of irritation creeping into his voice. Only the most observant would notice the faint curl of his lip. (Briefly, she wonders if this will all be worth it in the end.) “Leaders, operatives, family, everything. I want you to burn it down.”

(They’ve been through so many missions and so many assassinations that Chun-Li the Interpol Detective doesn’t even stir.)

Chun-Li nods. “Any restrictions?”

“None. Do whatever you think is necessary, Detective.” Bison smirks, and his incisors glitter. “I trust you.”

Her heart stutters, just a bit, at his quiet admittance. (She’s terrified of knowing exactly _why_.)

Chun-Li salutes again. “As you wish, Lord Bison.”

—

—

—

“Welcome back, Detective.” Bison leans back in his chair, grinning, as Chun-Li enters his office with a cup of coffee Ashida got her from the mess in hand. “I do hope, for your sake, that you were successful.”

“Naturally, Lord Bison.” Chun-Li takes a sip of her caffeine. Her eyes are struggling to remain open, but she still dares not sleep. She doesn’t need the disappointed specter of her father to rear its ugly head. “I would have brought you some souvenirs, but they were all burnt to a crisp.”

“Good work as usual.” Bison smirks before glaring at F.A.N.G., who has been standing silently in the shadows, and the poison master’s usual smug expression collapses into one of perpetual shame. “Perhaps my Generals can learn a few lessons from you.”

“Perhaps. I’ll help them if you ask me nicely.” Chun-Li flashes him a coquettish smile. “In the meantime, I’ll go get back to work.”

“Very well, Detective.” Bison’s eyes smolder, the flames in them threatening to consume her. “Don’t work too hard now.”

“I have no idea what you mean,” she replies dryly, drinking more coffee.

Chun-Li can feel his eyes following her even as she leaves the room.

—

—

—

—

**scene iv. **

The mission is going well, too well that Chun-Li should have expected a hiccup. One moment, everything is fine and dandy. She and Ashida have gotten the information and are about to make a quick escape. The next thing they know, some asshole decides to explode the base to eliminate an Illuminati rival—and now everything is on fire. 

“Ashida?” she calls, squinting through the smoke and chaos. “Ashida, where are you?”

“Get out!” Ashida manages to yell behind the burning debris that separates the two of them. “You need to leave, Detective!”

She sees Charlie’s broken body lying in the casket, her father’s lifeless eyes—and she knows she can’t.

“Not without you!” Chun-Li snaps as everything blazes into an inferno around them. She steadies herself—drowning out the Doctor whispering sweet nothings in her ear with the familiar mantra. Her name is Chun-Li Xiang, Interpol Detective, badge number 084791.

She helps others, like her father before her. This counts.

Her Ki blazes in desperation, surrounding her and flooding her with indomitable strength. With a fist, she smashes apart the wreckage separating the two of them. She’s by her subordinate in two steps, hauling him over her shoulder and sprinting as fast as she can toward the exit.

(Her father’s sad eyes look at her from the darkness. _“You were only ever good at running away, weren’t you, darling?”_ he asks, shaking his head.)

She runs faster.

—

—

“You didn’t have to save me,” Ashida murmurs as they watch the destruction from a distance.

Chun-Li makes a noncommittal noise, her attention more focused on bandaging and treating his burns and wounds. None of his cuts are deep, and the burns will heal, with time. She’ll be able to perform a stopgap treatment that’ll hold until they get back to base.

Ashida persists, frowning, “Shadaloo’s creed is only those with true strength will survive.”

“You deal with me on a regular basis—doesn’t that count?” Chun-Li shrugs. “Besides, if you kick the bucket, who else would I get coffee in the mess with?”

“But—”

“Enough, Ashida.” Chun-Li wags a chiding finger, standing and stretching. She offers him a hand to get up. “Let’s go, Sergeant. We still have work that needs doing.”

He accepts her outstretched hand, rising. “Understood, Chun-Li.”

She smiles. It’s the first real one she’s had in a while.

—

—

**scene v. **

If anyone asks why she agreed to a friendly spar with Bison, Chun-Li will tell them that it was only because going through her different forms and wiping the floor with Bison’s soldiers and dolls alike had ceased to be productive. It seemed like a good idea—at the time.

She’s quickly regretting her decision to say yes.

In spite of her best efforts, Bison has her pinned down against the training room’s mats.

“Give up, my dear?" Lord Bison asks, his fingers tantalizingly tracing patterns onto her skin. Chun-Li is acutely aware of his body heat and his solid muscles and powerful frame pressing up against her body, his intoxicating cologne assailing her senses. He’s far closer than he’s ever been—and to her growing horror, Chun-Li finds that she doesn’t quite mind.

"Yes!” she snaps. She can feel her cheeks flushing a vulnerable pink as she ignores her heart hammering double-time in her chest. “Just please get off!" 

"Is that anyway to treat your Lord and master?" he coos, his voice rich and velvety in her ear.

Chun-Li hides her shiver of delight with very loud, melodramatic sigh. "_Please_ get off, Lord Bison." She rolls her eyes before turning her head and glaring at Bison with all the fury she can possibly muster. His fingers tighten their hold on her, his body grinding against her, as he pins her down harder. 

He smirks, whispering in her ear, “If I didn’t know better, Detective, I’d think that you like being underneath me.”

“You wish,” she hisses back. Chun-Li elbows him in the side—_hard, _and he, wincing in pain, reluctantly lets her go. Bison offers her a hand to get up, but she spurns his offer.

“Pervert!” Chun-Li crosses her arms, standing up and scowling at her boss. "Maybe I'll spar with Vega next time," she threatens, turning her back to Bison, but he easily calls her bluff, and the game continues once again.

Bison still insists on patching her up after their “friendly” spar, and she foolishly lets him. His surprisingly gentle fingers are warm against her skin as he carefully bandages her injuries. It horrifies her slightly that she doesn’t find Bison’s touch to be too unpleasant.

She’s distracted enough that Bison notices the Illuminati brand burnt on her upper arm. "Did they do this to you?" he demands, his voice laced with an emotion she can’t quite place. His thumb softly traces her scars. “When they arrested you?” 

(In the distance, she hears the Doctor laugh and laugh and laugh.)

"I don't want to talk about it right now, Lord Bison." Panic is pounding in her chest. She rips her arm away from him. Chun-Li shoves her sleeve back down and forces herself not to break. (She’s fine. She’s fine. She’s fine.) “I’ll do the rest later. Thanks.” 

She mumbles her excuses to Ashida and stalks away into the safety and solitude of the outdoor gardens. Only when she is finally alone does she finally allow herself to collapse from within.

Chun-Li can’t breathe. Oxygen is clearly coming in and out of her body, yes, but it’s like thick bands are constricting her chest, paining her with every attempt to draw air. She curls up into a ball, clutching her head between her hands, as she waits for everything to stop.

“My name is Chun-Li Xiang, Interpol Detective, badge number 084791,” she manages to gasp. “I help others, like my father before me.” Chun-Li repeats the mantra over and over again until the pain in her chest lessens somewhat and she can slowly feel life return to her fingers. 

(She’s safe now. She’s fine.) 

Chun-Li’s ears perk up when she hears the door open and Bison’s familiar footfalls approaching.

Her heart stops.

Is this game over? 

Chun-Li quickly forces herself a confident smile onto her face, sealing up the cracks and weaknesses in her façade. She’sfine_she’sfine**SHE’SFINE.**_ “Lord Bison, how unexpected,” Chun-Li says smoothly. 

“You’re one to talk.” Lord Bison stands over her, smirking. “I didn’t expect to find you here either, Detective.”

“Just getting some fresh air.” She waves him off, laughing. Her heartbeat is pounding in her ears. “I think I’m coming down with a cold or something.”

“I see.” Bison’s expression doesn’t shift, but something in it softens. He kneels down before her, draping his cape gently over her shoulders. “I’d be disappointed if one of my best operatives was hindered by something so common as a cold.”

Chun-Li only now realizes how cold she is and wraps his cape around herself more tightly for warmth.

His cape still has his body heat, and it smells like him. It’s amusing, she thinks, that he, of all people, is one of the few people she can trust—trust enough anyway. Bison is many things, but a liar isn’t one of them.

“Any illness will not excuse you of failure,” he adds gruffly. Bison hastily adjusts his hat, forcing himself to look away from her. “You’ll be summarily executed, just like everyone else.”

If she didn’t know better, she would have thought he cared.

She still can’t help but smile. His entire response is just quintessential Bison, familiar and oddly comforting. “Understood, Lord Bison.”

—

—

When she tries to return the cape days later, Chun-Li is gently rebuffed.

“Keep it,” Bison says, ignoring her protests. “I have more.”

(She keeps the cape. Sometimes, when the nightmares are too bad, she’ll wrap it around herself and feel just a little safer.)

—

—

—

—

**scene vi. **

As much as she loathes to admit it, she’s not entirely opposed to her (temporary) place in Shadaloo. Interpol was fine (generally) and she could uphold justice, but Shadaloo is a different story.

She could really get used to this.

It’s so nice not having her authority blatantly challenged or have to fight tooth and nail for every inch of respect. She no longer has to hear rumors that’s only gotten her position from being Dorai’s daughter.

And people no longer try to sleep with her—probably because Bison would kill them if they tried.

Her newly founded squad makes her smile. Birdie is a boisterous English wrestler whose big mouth is only matched by his appetite. Wantanabe is a quiet but efficient soldier, though Chun-Li has seen him talk Ashida’s ear off for ages about some bet or another.

And Ashida is…well, Ashida, reliable and dependable as ever, her undisputed right-hand man.

There are several other soldiers in addition to those three, but these are the few competent ones that stand out. It’s a small, but efficient squad. Yes, they may not be loyal to her, but at the very least, they’ll always get the job done.

But joining Shadaloo hasn’t changed her perception of Vega at all. The man is still a creep, still obsessive, and makes Bison look eligible for sainthood. (It terrifies her a little that she prefers Bison’s company over a majority of people these days.)

Vega stands in her path when she returns from yet another successful mission with Ashida and the rest of her new squad. Chun-Li internally groans. She’s tired and still running on the dregs of this morning’s shots of expresso—and really doesn’t want to deal with Vega’s bullshit at this moment in time.

“Detective,” Vega hums, his claw winking in the light. “Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.”

“You’re as ugly as ever, Vega.” Chun-Li glares at him, folding her arms. “Are you going to let me pass?”

His lips twist, but he doesn’t take the bait, instead reaching over to grab her shirt. “Not yet. I find your suffering exquisite, Detective,” he purrs. The Doctor flashes before her eyes, his gleeful smile blinding. _(“Soon you’ll be the perfect Illuminati soldier, won’t you?”_ he croons in her ear.)

Vega laughs. “Ah, but I suppose I can’t call you that anymore now that you’ve joined us. What are you now, I wonder? A wench? A traitor?” 

She doesn’t know how to answer that. 

She used to be a detective, and now, she doesn’t know what she is. There are no mirrors in her personal quarters—or else she’d smash them to bits and relish the broken glass in her hand. She’s so badly broken that the different pieces of this puzzle can never form a complete picture.

Ashida comes out of nowhere to wrench Vega’s arm away from her, jerking her back to reality. “She’s my commander, sir.” His hand trembles, but his eyes burn. Ashida has always bled loyalty, yet she never once thought that he would bleed loyalty for _her_.

Her body moves instinctively as she pushes Ashida out of the way of incoming Vega’s claw. Chun-Li twists and turns to avoid Vega’s blows, closing the distance, before she strikes. Her legs are a blur, connecting with his chest to push Vega back. His claw manages to nick her as he stumbles away, wincing in pain.

“What a tragedy this is! How could someone so beautiful defend something so ugly?” Vega declares, chuckling.

The Doctor keeps laughing in her ears, and she needs silence. Chun-Li drowns them all out by blasting Vega with her Ki. He rams him into the wall, leaving him in an unconscious heap.

“Asshole.” Chun-Li walks over to his fallen form, removing his damaged mask to see the new bruises that are sure to form on his high cheekbones. Standing, she slams her uninjured leg into his face. “Can someone get him a medic?” she asks the crowd before turning to Ashida.

“Let’s go, Ashida,” Chun-Li says, smiling. (The Doctor retreats back to the shadows, and she hears nothing at all.) “We have work that needs doing.”

He salutes. “Yes, ma’am.” 

—

—

The next time she sees Vega, Chun-Li watches him flinch and immediately turn the other way. Based on the smugness written on Ashida’s face, she knows that her right-hand man had everything to do with that.

“Maybe I should fight F.A.N.G. next,” she remarks lightly as she hands Ashida a hot cup of coffee.

“Please do.” He smirks. “Maybe he’ll stop giving us so much work.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

—

(Unfortunately, F.A.N.G. is smarter than Vega and she never gets that opportunity.)

—

—

**scene vii. **

“You’re certainly burning the midnight oil more,” Bison comments lightly as he enters her office and settles himself on his usual couch. “What does this make this… Three nights in a row?”

“Yes—and it’s all thanks to your lapdog F.A.N.G.” Chun-Li signs another document, shoving it back into its folder. She glances up at him. “I’m starting to think that he doesn’t like me very much.”

“His loss.” His smirks. “Maybe I’ll have you give him obedience lessons. It did wonders for Vega.”

They share a smile.

These past weeks, their games have lost some of their edge. His presence is less of a specter of destruction and more of a comfort. He’s extended the games to her office, wandering in at odd hours to claim her sofa to either talk to her or do his own work.

Chun-Li knows why he’s here. (The look on his face when she revealed that red lace lingerie told her enough.) Still, it doesn’t stop her from appreciating his company, particularly when he stops posing as the peerless Dictator of Shadaloo. During those times, few and far between, he’s instead just insightful and charming and witty—and only occasionally a troll. 

Bison reaches onto her desk and steals her coffee mug. He takes a drink and then stares at her. “This is _terrible_.”

Chun-Li shrugs, turning her attention back to the documents on her desk. “It’s from the mess.”

He takes another sip. “This is absolute swill.” Bison sets the cup back down, his face scrunched up in horror. “Why are you drinking this?”

“To stay awake?” She rubs her forehead, already feeling the incoming pounding headache. “Why else would you be drinking coffee at 1 AM?”

“You could at least drink better coffee.” 

Chun-Li downs the rest of the now cold coffee. “If ain’t broke, there’s no need to fix it.”

“Hmm.” Bison leans his arms on her desk. “You should get some rest, Detective.”

“I’ll rest when the work is done.”

“The work is done then.” Bison tilts his head, frowning. “Go to bed.”

She knows he could order her to, but he doesn’t—and that makes all the difference in the world.

“I don’t want to.” Her head is hurting more. Even with her Ki circulating through her, her body is slowly losing the battle of fatigue. She needs to rest, needs to sleep, but she dares not and risk seeing her father’s disappointed eyes. Everything hurts, and Chun-Li just wants it all to stop, for a brief blissful moment. “I can’t sleep.”

“Nightmares?” he asks knowingly.

She’s too tired to keep playing his game, too exhausted to hide her vulnerabilities for much longer. (Besides, what is the point in lying to someone who will eventually uncover the truth?) “Yes.”

“I could help you with that,” Bison offers quietly. 

“Thanks, but I’ll pass.” She finishes yet another document and moves onto the next one. “I don’t need drugs or hypnosis, Lord Bison.”

“I see.”

She waits for the ball to drop, for him to pounce on her weaknesses and tear her apart like a helpless ragdoll. Instead, he stays with her as she keeps working, his voice soft and soothing, his words warm and comforting.

Somehow, everything feels less bitter and more sweet.

—

—

She wakes up the next morning with his cape draped over her back and a fresh cup of coffee on her desk. Bison himself personally comes in later to give her a file or another for an Illuminati safehouse.

“I think someone you want to see will be there.” he says quietly.

“Really?” Chun-Li examines the papers, finding nothing too out of the ordinary until her eyes flick to a familiar, awful picture. She glances up at Bison, a slow smile spreading across her face. “You didn’t…”

“Perhaps after this you’ll be able to sleep better at night,” Bison remarks, his expression thoughtful before the Dictator façade returns. “I expect a success, Detective.”

“Understood, Lord Bison.” 

—

—

**scene viii. **

The safehouse raid goes better than expected. Ashida and the rest of the squad are clearing out what little information and supplies in this Illuminati hellhole, while Chun-Li gets the opportunity to play.

Opening the door, she returns the room she secured the Doctor in. He’s strapped down to one of the chairs he performs his experiments, helplessly straining against his bonds. It’s a futile endeavor to be sure, but it amuses Chun-Li all the same.

“Hello,” she says pleasantly. Each one of her steps echoes against the steel floor. Chun-Li is barely restraining the rampant glee racing through her. She’s waited far too long for this moment, fantasized about it since he started experimenting on her.

“Experiment 1627.” The Doctor’s lips contort into a smile. “You’re looking well.”

“That’s not my name.” Chun-Li walks over to tower over the Doctor. “And I’m afraid the same can’t be said for you.”

“I created you from nothing, and this is how you’ll repay me?” He laughs. “I know you, Experiment. You can’t.”

She smirks. “Try me.” Chun-Li grips his fingers, delighting in slowly snapping them one by one. “How long until you break?” she asks. Chun-Li can feel his entire body trembling, can smell his sweat and his fear slowly permeating every fiber of his being, even as he vainly tries not to scream. “Does this hurt?”

The Doctor lets out a pained gasp. “Fuck—"

Chun-Li’s palm connects to his mid-section, knocking the wind out of him. “I don’t appreciate that language.” Gen, she thinks, would almost be proud the way her fingers deftly move, pounding pressure point after pressure point, until the Doctor is in blinding pain. “What’s your name?” she asks. 

“Doc—”

She slams him down again. Her hand caresses his throat, slowly tightening and threatening to crush his windpipe. “Wrong. You don’t have one. You live and die by my mercy.” Chun-Li clenches her fist, Ki gathering within her and around her, overwhelming the entire room. “When I’m through with you,” she purrs, “no one will remember you.”

She touches the Doctor’s face, jamming her Ki into his very core so thousand pins and needles crawling over his skin, seeping into his muscles and bone until it reaches the very fiber of his being.

Chun-Li smiles. “Let’s try again, shall we?”

He screams.

—

When he finally falls to the floor, dead, it feels like absolution.

—

—

The brand on her arm still burns. Her father’s disappointed eyes blaze in the darkness. “_Was it worth it? Was it worth it?”_

She doesn’t know the answer.

—

—

—

—

**scene ix. **

When they return to base, Chun-Li doesn’t even realize that she’s soaked until Bison drapes his jacket over her. They trade barbs until she feels not quite whole, but whole enough—and that’s plenty.

“Think you’ll be able to sleep better?” he asks as they make their way back to her office. His hand rests protectively on the small of her back and Chun-Li subtly leans into his touch. She feels _safe_ and for the first time, the base feels less like a temporary stopping point and more like home. 

“We’ll see.” There’s the scent of danger lurking between them, something bold and passionate. But underneath that, she can the softness in his frown lines and the subtle concern in his eyes. “Thank you.”

He smirks. “You could thank me by wearing red again.”

“I’ll think about it,” she says, running her fingers down his chest, delighting the way his breath hitches slightly. Her heart is hammering in her chest, blood pumping in her ears. Bison leans down, his mouth closing in near hers, and Chun-Li instinctively holds up a finger, stopping him from coming closer.

“As much as I’d love to stay and chat, Lord Bison…” Chun-Li murmurs, “there’s still work that needs doing—and I have a meeting soon.”

Bison frowns, but he backs off nonetheless. He lifts her hand to his lips, pressing a chaste kiss to the back of it. “I’ll look forward to next time then, Detective.”

She gives him a small smile before hastily retreating to her office, shutting the door behind her. She sinks to the floor, clutching her knees to her chest.

Chun-Li knows that this game will end when Bison finally convinces her to go to bed with him. Then, she, like all the other women he has ever slept with, will be discarded without a second thought as he moves onto other more interesting entertainment and conquests.

Falling in love with him now would finish the job for him.

—

—

—

—

Her name is Chun-Li Xiang, Interpol Detective, badge number 08… badge number… She blinks, once, twice. Her former badge number is a blur of numbers in her head. That life now seems like nothing more than a memory.

When she finally works up the courage to stare into a mirror, a stranger stares back.

She smashes the reflection into bits.

—

—

**scene x. **

_(“You were only ever good at running away, weren’t you, darling?” _her father asks, shaking his head. Dorai gazes at her, and her heart stops._ “You run from your problems, Chun-Li.” _

_“I don’t!” _she snarls._ “I’m not!” _

_“You run away from your feelings.” _Her father tuts._ “What do you think what your doing is?” _He reaches down to touch, his skin ice cold and burning, and she flinches away. _“Is it worth it, Chun-Li?” Is it worth it?)_

She wakes with a gasp, scattering papers on her desk to the floor.

“My name is Chun-Li Xiang, Interpol Detective,” she mutters, burying her face into elbows to hide the tears prickling at the corner of her eyes. “I help others,” she manages, her voice trembling dangerously, “like my father before me.”

—

—

It’s starting to sound more and more like a lie.

—

—

**scene xi. **

When Bison asked her to stay the night that one beautiful evening, she had wanted so badly to give into the fantasy and say yes—but then that would be game over and all would be lost. So she instead left him with a swish of her red dress alone on the dance floor, regret and what-could-have-beens bittersweet on her tongue.

But right now, she’s tired and stressed and that moment of delight is starting to look more and more appealing. The Doctor may be gone and vanquished, but the vision of her father persistently clouds her vision. Chun-Li has been wandering through in a daze of exhaustion, unable to look him in the eye. Her thoughts are spiraling downward as the shadows threaten to strangle her.

And then Bison brings her back to reality. His hands trace her collarbone, his thumb brushing the underside of lip. He’s too close now and she doesn’t mind at all. “Tell me, Detective, what you want, and I’ll gladly give it to you.” His voice sends shivers up her spine. He’s wearing that mesmerizing, masculine cologne again, and she knows that she really should say no. 

He killed her father, yes, but how many fathers and brothers and mothers and sisters did she kill now too? They’re both the same, hands stained with blood and hearts cold and unbeating—and in the end, they accept the love they believe they deserve.

“Bison…” Chun-Li’s voice breaks a tiny bit.

“Tell me,” he insists.

Chun-Li feels like she’s about to fall apart and Bison is her only anchor to stay tenuously tethered to this reality.

“You’re impossible,” she says before silencing him with a passionate kiss.

“Beautiful,” he murmurs, as his lips trail down her skin, kissing every scar and imperfection. His fingers, so much bigger and stronger than her own, intertwine with hers. “Beautiful,” Bison whispers, and she knows he means it. (And she finally feels it.) Chun-Li lets the darkness drag her down as its willing victim.

—

There’s no pain anywhere.

—

—

—

His eyes glow purple when he forces her to sleep, but she desperately doesn’t want to because she already knows what the morning will bring. Even as her eyelids flutter shut, she reaches out to grasp Bison’s wrist. “Bison, please…”

And then nothing.

She wakes up alone in an empty bed.

(“_Was it worth it?” _Her father’s voice echoes in her head. _“Was it worth it?”_)

For the first time since being captured by the Illuminati, Chun-Li finally weeps.

—

—

_ **Act III. vengeance in your heart, death in your head** _

**scene i. **

Her father is right about one thing. The only thing she is good at is running away.

It’s easier to pretend that it never happened. That the man she saw underneath the Dictator was nothing more than a lie. She takes every single moment they’ve had, shoves it into a black box, and tosses the box into the ocean, watching it sink down, down, down, until it disappears into the watery depths.

Chun-Li can’t face her failure, can’t bear to look back, so she can only keep going, keep moving, never stopping. Always forward, never back.

She doesn’t deserve Ashida, who finds her the next morning in her office and cancels all of her meetings, or Wantanabe, who brings in boxes of chocolate the next day, or Birdie, who rearranges a soldier’s jawline for having the gall to bring up Bison in front of her.

After the Illuminati falls to Shadaloo, she’ll be sure to take them with her before she burns Bison’s organization to cinders.

—

—

—

—

**scene ii. **

“You!” Balrog storms into her office, where she and her personal team are going over some plans are another. Ed is behind him, nervously glancing between the Boxer and Chun-Li. “What is the meaning of this? Getting Ed to join your little boy band?”

“His potential is being wasted as a solo operative.” Chun-Li leans back in her chair, bored. She gestures for her team to take Ed and leave the room, which they immediately do. “I merely offered him a commander position, and he accepted.”

(That’s only partially true. She also offered the added bonus of stopping Ed’s nightmares of Bison, which made Ed jump at the chance to accept.

“The nightmares will stop, right?” Ed asked, his voice small.

“Of course.” Chun-Li smiled, reaching over to ruffle his hair. “I promise.”

It was finally one that she can keep. She’d gotten her hands on the S.I.N. experiments used to create him, and Chun-Li has enough top scientists on her payroll that it was child’s play to make the cure.

…if her own nightmares could be stopped so easily.)

“You liar!” Balrog lunges for her, but Chun-Li clenches her fist, letting her Ki exert enough pressure on Balrog to bring him to his knees.

Standing, Chun-Li walks over to the boxer, who is still struggling in vain against the invisible bonds that keep him in place. Her finger curls underneath Balrog’s chin, forcing him to look up into her eyes. “Would you like me to tell Bison and _F.A.N.G._ about him instead?”

“You wouldn’t, you little—

“Quiet puppy.” Chun-Li holds up a warning finger. “The adult is talking.”

Balrog falls silent, contenting himself with glaring daggers at her instead.

“Good boy.” Chun-Li smirks. “Don’t worry. Unlike F.A.N.G., I’ll protect him, Balrog. You have my word. Although you can certainly incentivize me by telling me everything you know about Urien.”

—

An hour later, Balrog and Chun-Li emerge from her office with a much better understanding. They find Birdie, Ed, Wantanabe, and Ashida in the hallway staring at them. Wantanabe groans when he looks at Balrog and slaps money into Ashida’s waiting palm. Birdie does the same.

“They thought this would turn into a Vega incident,” Ed offers helpfully.

Ashida snorts. “Idiots.”

Chun-Li laughs.

—

—

**scene iii. **

She doesn’t need Bison, Chun-Li tells herself. She has friends like Ashida and Fujita that she can actually trust. She hates the part of her that still wants him, but at least now, thinking about him feels less like a fatal injury and more like an old wound, aching for a time where things were almost sweet.

“You’ve been working too many late evenings, boss lady.” Birdie bursts into her office, with her squad trickling in behind him. “We’re gotta get you trashed.”

Chun-Li tries and fails to hide her amusement. “Please tell me that Ashida that you didn’t put everyone up to this.”

Ashida holds up his hands innocently. “It was Fujita’s idea.”

Sighing, Chun-Li resigns herself to the fact that she’s not getting any more work done tonight.

—

Several shots of Tequila and many beers later and Chun-Li forgets the reason she was sad in the first place. She’s too busy egging on Ed to try to outdrink Birdie and buying her squad another round of shots and beer on her and bleeding anyone foolish enough to challenge her in the first place. The Shadaloo gambling hall is a chaotic mess of chatter and booze as the night drags on.

“We should do this more often,” Ashida slurs, his arm wrapped around his husband, his usually impeccable hair slightly askew. Fujita pats his cheek in amusement. “Good for morale, isn’t it?”

Chun-Li watches as her men let a loud cheer when Ed emerges victorious from the drinking contest, only to start throwing up in the nearest garbage can seconds later. “I’ll say.”

“How are you doing?” Fujita asks quietly as they watch Ashida wander off to do damage control. It’s been some time since the two of them have talked. She sees Fujita sparingly, unlike Ashida, given that he’s in her science division and very rarely in the field.

Chun-Li smiles. “I’m fine.”

“Yeah, you are!” Wantanabe cheers, wolf whistling. He raises his glass up for a toast. “To our amazing boss lady. May she wipe the floor with F.A.N.G. next!”

Everyone in the vicinity heartily drinks to that.

“Remember, you have us if you need anything,” Fujita says gently, his smile warm. “We aren’t Interpol. We’ll have your back.”

“I know.”

And she does.

—

—

**scene iv. **

“You ignorant commoner!” Urien strains against his bonds futilely. Chun-Li watches him with amusement. With Balrog’s reluctant cooperation, it was a simple matter of luring the arrogant fool with promises of more information and beating him into submission. “I am the chosen king!”

“Of nothing, perhaps.” Chun-Li tilts her head, smirking. “What kind of king loses to a peasant?”

Urien snarls, spitting with unhindered fury. “Wait until I get free,” he growls. “I will destroy you!”

“Promises, promises…” She laughs. Chun-Li settles in the chair across from Urien, her fingers curling into a fist. Urien starts gasping for air as her Ki wraps around his convulsing throat. “You should learn your place first.”

—

—

“Even if you destroy the Illuminati, some other organization will just take its place,” Urien gasps, gritting his teeth in pain. Blood drips onto the floor from the meticulous cuts she’s given him, bruises already forming on his skin. His eyes glare up at her, defeated but not yet broken. The fear hidden within them, however, is absolutely delicious. 

If that’s the case, she supposes, she’ll conquer the world after her enemies are ground to dust and remake in her image of justice.

“Then I better dig more graves.” Chun-Li is playing the long game now. Sacrifices must be made. (No one has ever won a chess game without losing a few pieces.)

—

She sends Urien’s head to Gill with the message _You’re next._

—

—

**scene v. **

Chun-Li has her own faction within Shadaloo now, securing it with kept promises and rewards and anchoring it with loyalty. It’s small and subtle enough that no one suspects anything, but it is still capable of bringing Shadaloo to its knees the moment the Illuminati falls. Balrog is now in her back pocket as long as she keeps the cash flowing, and Vega and F.A.N.G. are just gum at the bottom of her shoe.

The trouble—as per usual—comes from Bison. 

Even after the Doctor’s experiments to make her into the perfect Illuminati soldier, Chun-Li still doesn’t know if she’s strong enough to defeat him. And the man himself has become more involved with her, as of late.

After not talking to her for a month, he’s now decided to make it his mission to be a constant obstacle in her path.

“Detective.” Bison shows up to her office with a cup of coffee in his hands. He offers it to her, but she refuses to take it.

Instead of escaping to an imaginary meeting, as she’s done the past three times, Chun-Li forces herself to stay in place. “Lord Bison,” she says dryly, standing up to give him a lazy salute. “What do you want?”

“Well… I…” Bison fiddles with his cap, tilting it upward, so his eyes are clearly visible. “I wouldn’t mind a repeat of that night.”

Her façade of calm breaks as her thin-lipped expression dissolves into one of fury. “**_No_**.”

“Now, see—”

“I don’t want to hear it!” Chun-Li snaps. “Do you think I’m just something that you can use and discard so easily?” Her hands clench into fists. “I’m not going to just be a notch on your belt _again_! It doesn’t take a detective to know what you’re like and what you’re going to do.” 

“It’ll be different this time. I—” Bison reaches out to touch her hand, but Chun-Li steps back, out of his reach. 

“Look, I’ll still work for Shadaloo as we agreed,” she says quietly, “but I’m only here to destroy the Illuminati, not to fuck you.” 

She storms out of her office, her boots stabbing the pavement.

—

—

**scene vi. **

Chun-Li internally groans when she sees Ashida stumbling into her office later that week with a _very_ expensive coffee machine.

“Please tell me this isn’t a bomb,” she says dryly.

Ashida shrugs, setting the machine on her desk with a grunt. “Lord Bison ordered me to bring this here.”

“Did he now?” Chun-Li examines the different knobs and switches, internally drooling over the numerous features and bells and whistles. Hell, even on her current Shadaloo salary (which is _substantially _higher than her former Interpol Detective one, mind you), there’s no way in seven hells that she could afford this. (And she hates that he knows her so well.) “Can we send this back?”

Ashida frowns. “He gave me strict orders that I wasn’t allowed to do that.”

Chun-Li rolls her eyes. Typical Bison. “Give it to the mess then,” she orders. “At least then we’ll all have good coffee.”

—

—

She still sends Bison a thank you note, though.

It reads: _Thanks for the thought, but I’ll only accept apologies_

—

—

His response is to promote her from commander to General, making her the only Queen of Shadaloo.

She rubs her forehead tiredly. (How could someone be such a genius and still somehow miss the goddamn point?)

—

—

**scene vii. **

Seeing Bison more often as part of her newfound duties is anything but pleasant. She loathes how easy it is to fall back into bad habits, like relying on him or enjoying his company or laughing at his stupid jokes, or adoring his toothy smile.

She detests how he knows how to make her feel wanted, in spite of the wounds and scars, loathes how he looks at her like she is the only woman in the world.

It’s all a lie, and she finally knows better.

—

—

She hates the part of her that wishes it were true.

—

—

**scene viii. **

It takes him months, but Bison finally apologizes—sincerely and wholeheartedly.

(“I’m sorry,” he tells her. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”)

His words peel off the scars so the wound is now fresh and new, and he thinks he can patch by admitting that there is no one else he’d rather have in his life than her.

She loves him. She hates him. She detests how he keeps her on her toes, always wondering about what’s coming next. She loathes how he makes her feel safe, how he makes her feel as if she doesn’t have to keep running or searching for forgiveness, how he wants her, missing pieces and all. (With him, she’s enough, **_finally_** she’s more than enough.)

He takes her refusal with a surprising amount of grace.

Chun-Li watches as he tries and tries again until he finally learns that she doesn’t want the peerless Shadaloo Dictator—she wants _him_, that infuriatingly stubborn asshole that won't die even if someone killed him.

“Can you give me a chance?” he asks. “Just one.”

She tells herself that she only says yes to his request because it’s better to have Bison on her side after the Illuminati is crushed. There’s no need for a messy Shadaloo civil war, especially if she will lose a valuable asset that will make it easier to conquer the world in the long run.

(It’s **_not_** because of a fleeting fantasy of wanting to try again.) 

“If you dump me again,” she warns, “there will be no third chance.” 

“Good thing I won’t need one then.” Bison takes her hands, intertwining their fingers together. “Because I’m not letting you go.”

He means it, and she knows.

Bison closes the distance between them, his hands finding her waist, pulling her close. He kisses her, pouring all of his unrestrained emotions into this kiss. She can taste his desire and his desperate longing to feel complete. Slowly, she kisses him back, her fingers running through his hair. All of her broken puzzle pieces fall into their rightful places, and she feels whole again.

“I won’t let anything hurt you again,” he murmurs as they break for air.

It’s a promise that she knows he will keep.

—

—

When she falls asleep that night, curled up next to him, she finally doesn’t dream of anything at all.

—

—

**scene ix. **

She wakes up in an unfamiliar bed with very familiar arms wrapped around her. Chun-Li feels Bison’s lips brush her cheek as he pulls her closer. “I ordered crepes for breakfast,” he murmurs, his voice husky from sleep.

“Mmm…” Chun-Li gently removes herself from his grip, moving to straddle his hips.

Bison looks up at her, clearly enjoying the view. His smile is something that she wouldn’t mind waking up to every day.

She grins, leaning down so her breath tickles his ear. “Can I have you first?”

Bison’s lips twist into a smirk. His hands tighten around her waist possessively. “Of course you can.”

—

—

Everything she does, she tells herself, is for the greater good. Mostly, anyway.

The Illuminati will be destroyed to get justice for its unwitting victims and protect the rest of the world from them. Conquering the world is to establish peace and prosperity, to ensure justice is carried out faithfully, and to maintain order that she hopes will last thousands of years.

Her relationship with Bison, however, is just for her.

Yes, he’s useful for maintaining control of Shadaloo, but in the grand scheme of things, he’s unnecessary. Chun-Li can do just fine by her lonesome.

She doesn’t need him in her life, she knows, but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t want him.

He convinces her to come back to bed with him when she works later than usual, and she finally doesn’t fear falling asleep. The nightmares grow fainter when he’s with her, when she’s comfortably nestled in his arms, their legs tangled in the sheets. She likes the way his expression softens just slightly when she comes into the room, the way he makes her laugh and listens to her deepest, darkest fears and wants her in spite of them.

He may think that love is a weakness, but Bison is clearly making an exception for her.

—

Chun-Li Xiang the Interpol Detective might be dead and gone, but she no longer minds the person who replaced her.

—

—

—

—

**scene x. **

The Illuminati headquarters burn, with Gill and his followers becoming nothing more than memories and ashes floating on the wind. The nightmare that has plagued her for months is finally silenced.

For someone who is victorious, Bison looks surprisingly worried while they overlook the destruction. His mouth is drawn into a nervous line as he hovers by her side. “The Illuminati is destroyed now… Is this where we part ways?” Bison asks her quietly.

She tilts her head, frowning. “Why?” She has no intention of losing him—not now, not ever. Chun-Li reaches for his hand, intertwining their fingers together. She cups his face, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him. “We still have the rest of the world to conquer, don’t we?”

It’s all for the greater good, she reminds herself, even if the foundation needs to be built with brimstone, gunpowder, and blood. They will make a world, so no one needs to worry about anything ever again.

His smile is one of relief. “So we do.”

—

—

**scene xi. **

_(“Was it worth it?” _her father demands, disappointment flooding his features._ “Was it worth it?”) _

Chun-Li wakes up drenched in a cold sweat. She’s safe, Chun-Li reminds herself. The Doctor is dead, the Illuminati is gone, and she’s _home._ Instinctively, she reaches for Bison, and she feels his warm arms encircle her, holding her close.

“Mmm,” Bison murmurs blearily, “I’ve got you.”

She buries her face in the crook of his neck. “I know you do.”

If she’s going to hell, at least he’ll be there with her.

—

—

Her father’s disappointed eyes slowly disappear into the darkness.

—

—

_ **Act IV. heal your harms, and wipe away your woe** _

**scene i. **

Chun-Li has not been having a good day. It’s one of those days where she deals with sexist pigs instead of people. As satisfying as it was to watch Bison put the Yakuza in its place, all Chun-Li wants to do right is to have a nice, relaxing evening that ends with her in Bison’s arms, sleepy and content.

After Bison vents and Chun-Li humors him, he begrudgingly joins Chun-Li on their hotel’s couch, settling in beside her so she can curl up on his lap. She kisses him, trailing her fingers up his chest as his drag up her thighs.

He’s half-way through nipping her neck, leaving bites that she knows will bruise by morning, when Bison says out of the blue, “We should get married.”

Chun-Li glances at him, then does a double take. “_What_.”

“To prevent a succession crisis,” Bison hastily adds.

She extricates herself from his grip, ignoring his protests and going over to the alcohol cabinet to pour herself a generous shot of vodka. Chun-Li downs it with a quick swig. She turns around to glare at Bison. “Explain?” Chun-Li can hear her voice rising by two octaves.

“If my current body is destroyed by my psycho power, I need to leave someone I trust in charge,” Bison explains calmly, as if he often thinks that **marriage** (_of all things_) is the solution to problems. “Could you imagine if I left this to someone like _Balrog_? Shadaloo would collapse within a day.”

Chun-Li pours herself two more generous shots of alcohol and downs that too. She isn’t drunk enough for this. “Why do we need to get married for that to happen? All you have to do is tell everyone that I’m in charge when you’re unavailable…which is basically the case anyway, so I don’t know how marriage will fix that.”

“It’s not the same.” Bison’s face transforms into a deep-seated scowl. “Marriage would make the chain of command much clearer to everyone—even those outside of Shadaloo.”

“And when does that matter?”

“During days like today.” He rises, closing the distance between them. Bison gently removes the glass from her hand and sets it aside. His hands find familiar spots on her waist, fingers tracing the outline of her spine. Bison’s lips curl into a possessive snarl. “I loathe it when people touch things that don’t belong to them.”

Chun-Li gazes up at him. She’s teetering on the verge between mildly touched and tremendously irritated. Her eyes trace the details of his face, noticing the way his frown lines soften just slightly when he looks at her.

(He’s never said three particular words to her, but in this moment, she knows that if he ever does, he will mean it.)

“You’re impossible,” Chun-Li says with begrudging affection. He moves to kiss her, but she pulls tantalizingly just out of reach. Sighing, Chun-Li reaches up to cup his cheek, her thumb tracing the curve of his jawline. “Instead of beating about the bush, you could just say you want to marry me.”

Bison’s frown deepens. “Didn’t I say that already?”

“You said we should get married to prevent a succession crisis,” she replies dryly.

Bison at least has the sense to look somewhat contrite, but he covers any such weakness with a pointed cough. “And you still haven’t answered my question,” Bison deflects, fiddling with his cap.

“I don’t know if I want to answer it,” she teases. “I do enjoy watching you suffer, Bison.”

“Chun-Li.” He looks at her, the slightest hint of desperation peeking out from his veneer of strength. “_Please_.”

She can break him with a single word, Chun-Li realizes with a small smile, delighting in the power she has in her hands. He’s lucky that she loves him.

“You’re no fun,” Chun-Li laughs, leaning forward so her lips just brush the corner of his mouth. “For the record, dear, my answer is yes.”

His face breaks into an ecstatic, genuine smile. She’s almost surprised by the vigor in which he kisses her. Chun-Li can taste the hunger on his lips, the burning want and need threatening to consume her.

She can feel his fingers sliding something cold and cool onto her left hand, and when they break for air, she finds a diamond ring fitting perfectly on her left ring finger.

“How long have you had that?” Chun-Li manages to ask between passionate, bruising kisses.

Bison pushes her to the bed, pinning her down with his weight, twining their fingers together. “Long enough.”

He silences her with a kiss. Soon, Bison makes her forget that anything else exists. 

—

—

**scene ii. **

Considering everything about their very active sex life, Chun-Li is a little surprised they haven’t had _the conversation_ sooner. However, given that Ashida has seen her throwing up over the toilet, she figures she needs to get this chat with her husband over with before he hears it first from the rumor mill.

It’s a simple thing, really. He comes home from a long business trip, she greets him with the usual kiss, and then she casually looks up at him and says two words: “I’m pregnant.”

He stares at her. Shock and panic begin to creep up on the great Lord Bison’s face. For a moment, she thinks Bison has had a stroke. “Pregnant?” he manages to whisper, his voice unnaturally higher than usual. “Are you sure?”

“Very,” she replies dryly.

Chun-Li watches the explosive joy dawning on his face as he sweeps her off her feet to kiss her. He’s irresistible like this, and she’s all too happy to indulge him, wrapping her hands around his neck as he makes a beeline for the bed, with her in tow.

“Our son is going to be so powerful,” he murmurs between kisses, his hands hastily untying the sash of her qipao.

Chun-Li laughs nervously, a glimmer of fear invading her delight. “You don’t know if our baby will be a girl, you know…” (She remembers how her parents had always wanted a boy too. When she was younger and first started to train, her father would sometimes wistfully remark that it would have been better if she had been born a son instead of a daughter.)

“Our baby, my _heir_,” Bison says firmly, pulling her close, his hand drifting down to her stomach, “will be powerful either way.”

Her heart swells. (She never once thought that she could love him more, but here they are.)

Chun-Li can’t help but smile, drags him down to kiss him harder.

—

—

—

(When the doctor tells them that they’ll be having a son months later, Bison is ecstatic, going on and on about how brilliant and powerful his heir is going to be.

“You would have been just as happy after finding out it was a girl,” she says knowingly.

He harrumphs. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”)

—

—

**scene iii.**

She loathes the mood swings that come with pregnancy. Some of them are fine—like the ones where Bison will do something nice and she’ll collapse into tears and sob about how she loves him and doesn’t deserve him.

This usually happens in the privacy of their quarters—most of the time anyway—and the outbursts always feeds Bison’s already enormous ego, so he never minds much. (In fact, Chun-Li knows for a fact that he enjoys soothing her and convincing her to go back to bed with him.)

Right now, however, the mood swings are an unwanted addition to her day.

Chun-Li takes a very deep and calming breath, pressing her palms together. These are pregnancy hormones that making her so irrationally angry and irritated, and she promises herself that she will not destroy the person in question—even if they are Vega or F.A.N.G.

“Who took my chocolate?” she asks the now silent room. Someone in the back gives an awkward cough. Chun-Li growls in frustration, stalking past a terrified Ashida to walk to the center of the room. “I expect you all to have the common sense to **_not_ **touch a pregnant woman’s snacks. So I’m going to ask again, who the fuck ate **_all_** of my chocolate both in my office and the mess?”

Eventually, a small hand reaches up from the crowd. “I-I did, ma’am.” It’s the newest recruit. Immediately, everyone gives him a very wide berth. She crosses the room to stand in front of him.

Even though he’s a whole head taller than she is, the newest recruit looks small. His eyes are as wide as saucers, his forehead sweating bullets, and his face scrunching up into an expression that screams that he’s shit in his pants.

Chun-Li closes her eyes. “Why did you eat all of that chocolate, soldier?”

“I was hungry?” His voice is a high-pitched squeak.

Something in her snaps. “And you don’t think**_ I am?_**” Ki wells up in her hands, angrily encircling her, as she glares at him murderously. He falls to the floor from the sheer pressure, hyperventilating. “It was all **_fucking labeled!_**”

The remainder of her rational brain forces her to redirect her Ki blast from the idiotic recruit to a wall, far, far away from people. The sheer force of the impact shakes the entire concrete building as her raw Ki tears through several walls like they’re paper.

Chun-Li squats down with some difficulty, her fingers curling around his chin. “Take my snacks **again**, and you’ll wish I killed you. Is that clear?”

The recruit gives her a shaky salute. “Crystal, ma’am.”

Ashida helps her into a standing position. “That’s all. Dismissed.” Chun-Li walks away, with Ashida following her. With time, the anger dissipates, leaving her with a sense of hollow regret.

“I hate pregnancy hormones,” she admits sulkily when they’re out of earshot from the rank-and-file soldiers and safely ensconced in her office. Chun-Li loathes feeling an iota out of control, and now look at her, bullying the new recruits over petty matters. 

“It’ll get better with time,” Ashida soothes, patting her on the back. “I’ll inform the newcomers and the training manual, however, so this won’t happen again.”

Chun-Li groans, rubbing her forehead. “What would I do without you, Ashida?”

“Probably kill someone.” (And they both know that’s very true.) Ashida rummages around his jacket pocket and pulls out a chocolate flavored granola bar that he gives to her. “I know it’s not chocolate but…”

“You’re a lifesaver. Thank you.” She eagerly plucks the granola bar out of his hand, rips it open, and devours it. “I’d kiss you if it didn’t make Fujita jealous,” Chun-Li adds between bites.

“I didn’t realize he was taking lessons from your husband,” Ashida quips back, grinning.

She still kisses his cheek anyway.

—

—

**scene iv. **

Chun-Li wakes up in the middle of the night craving chocolate—the good kind, dark and rich and lovely. She’s salivating in anticipation, her stomach rumbling with a burning hunger. Chun-Li needs this chocolate _now_. Sleepily, she pushes against her husband’s arms and the numerous pillows that have slowly dominated their bed.

“Bison,” she murmurs, wiggling in his arms to loosen his grip on her, “our baby’s hungry for chocolate.”

“Can’t you tell him to wait?” Bison drowsily replies. He buries his face into her back. “Both of his parents need to sleep.”

Chun-Li shifts around so she can glare daggers at him. What part of being hungry for chocolate did he not understand? She needs this chocolate _immediately_. “**_I_** want chocolate, Bison,” she says icily. “**_Now_**.” 

Bison groans, reluctantly releasing her. She sits up and moves to get out of bed, but he gently pushes her back. “I’ll get it. Just stay in bed dammit.” Bison grouchily returns in a moment, with her snacks in tow, dropping them unceremoniously in her lap. “Happy?” he growls.

“Very.” Chun-Li kisses his cheek, snuggling up to him, as she begins to eagerly unwrap her chocolate. “Thank you, Bison.”

“You’re just lucky that I lo—” He stops himself before he can finish that thought, adding hastily, “Loathe the idea of our son going hungry.”

“You could just say it’s because you love me,” she offers between blissful bites of her sweets. Chun-Li rests her cheek on his shoulder, and he sighs, his hand finding the small of her back.

“Love is a weakness,” Bison scoffs. “And you and I don’t have those, my dear.”

She hums pleasantly. “Whatever you say, love.”

Bison grunts in response, rolling over to his side of the bed and goes back to sleep.

—

—

**scene v. **

“Do I get to be an honorary uncle?” Ed asks, bouncing on the sofa. The team is lounging in the mess after a long day of paperwork and missions. Fujita managed to slip away from the lab long enough to join them. Ed, of all people, is excited by the prospect of the coming baby.

“You’re a little too young to be uncle,” Chun-Li says, reaching over to ruffle his hair. “Maybe cousin?”

“I’ll take it. Cousin Ed sounds pretty good.” Ed jabs his thumb in Birdie’s direction. “Better than old man Birdie.”

Birdie protests, “Hey! I’d be an uncle, you little punk!”

“Old man Birdie does have a nice ring to it,” Wantanabe agrees. “We could just simplify it and teach the kid to call him Oldie.”

Fujita laughs. “Uncle Oldie would work too.”

“Don’t encourage them,” Ashida groans.

“Now, now children.” Chun-Li cuts off Birdie’s response and glares at Ed, Wantanabe, and Fujita. Chun-Li massages her forehead tiredly. “_Behave_.”

Ed sulkily crosses his arms, sighing exasperatedly. “Yes, _mom_.”

“I don’t need the attitude, young man.” She points a warning finger at the blonde. “That’ll be a terrible influence on your cousin.” 

Ed sticks his tongue out at her before grinning. “Not as terrible an influence as Uncle F.A.N.G. and Uncle Vega.”

Chun-Li stares ahead in abject horror at the thought of her child being babysat by those two psychopaths. She can feel her blood pressure rising. “**_Oh hell no_**.”

“Language, mom,” Wantanabe lightly chides, snickering. “Don’t want the baby to pick up your bad habits.”

She scowls at him. “Don’t make me ground all of you.”

—

—

**scene vi. **

The bed feels empty without Bison in it. He’s been away on business for a few days, but it feels like forever. She misses the way the bed dips slightly under his weight, the warmth of his arms around her, him rearranging pillows and blankets until she’s finally comfortable.

He’s coming home soon, Chun-Li reminds herself. Until he does, however, she prepares herself for another night of fitful sleeping.

Chun-Li wakes up in the middle of the night feeling the weight of someone’s gaze on her late at night.

“Bison…” she murmurs, clumsily rolling over so she can see Bison staring down at her. Relief blossoms in Chun-Li’s chest now that she knows her husband has come back home, safe and sound. His eyes are slowly tracing over her, drinking up every ungainly curve and swollen, aching edge. Bison seems embarrassed that he’s woken her, given how difficult it’s been for her to sleep.

“Go back to sleep,” Bison mutters, his frown lines deepening. “It’s late.” 

“I can’t.” Her fingers skim his collarbone, her lips curving into a soft smile. “You were thinking too loudly.”

He harrumphs. “Hardly.” To the casual onlooker, he looks as if there’s nothing out of the ordinary, but Chun-Li knows him and all of his tells. His mouth is twisted into a straight line, his entire body taut underneath her touch, like a spring about to snap. Worry hangs onto his broad shoulders, clinging to him like a second skin.

“Rough day?” Chun-Li asks, pulling him closer.

“Nothing I couldn’t handle.” Bison’s frown deepens. He’s staring at her, as if he’s afraid she will splinter into a thousand pieces or die in childbirth in an instant, slipping through his fingers like sand. “I’m glad to be home sooner rather than later.”

Chun-Li can feel his concerns bubbling up to the surface, the constant what-ifs that haunt them both. (What if something happens to her? Or the baby? What if something terrible happens to both of them the moment he leaves? Yes, Chun-Li is the undisputable strongest woman in the world, but now that she’s heavily pregnant, it could always be a different story, where neither of them want to see the ending.)

“I see.” She hums quietly. “We’re going to be all right, you know.” Chun-Li reaches up to thread her fingers through his hair. “We’re on base, safe at home. You needn’t worry so.”

“I know.” Bison’s hands drift down to stroke her stomach. He’s still brooding, his jaw still firmly set. How typical of him, Chun-Li thinks affectionately.

“And if you’re anxious about your impending fatherhood, don’t be,” she says teasingly. “You’ll be a good father.”

He looks mildly offended that she thought anything else. “I know.”

Chun-Li grins. “Think I’ll be a good mother?”

“If you can get rid of that workaholic tendency of yours,” he scoffs, his expression lightening slightly, “yes, you’ll be the best.”

“Always a double-edged compliment with you,” she laughs, snuggling up to his arms. Chun-Li can feel the tension leaving his body as he buries his face into the crook of her neck. She relishes these quiet moments of intimacy that he’s learned to indulge her with. Here and now, Chun-Li feels warm and safe—and that’s always been enough. “You’re lucky I love you.”

His grip on her tightens. “I know.” Bison presses a kiss to her forehead, his voice thick with emotion. “I know.”

—

—

The moment, of course, is ruined when she has to get up to pee.

Still, when Chun-Li waddles back to bed, she finds Bison waiting up for her. She quickly returns her to her rightful spot in his arms, Bison shifting pillows and blankets until she is bundled up and comfortable.

“Now will you go back to sleep?” he grumbles.

Her lips brush his cheek. “Yes.” 

The bed finally feels complete.

—

—

**scene vii.**

Long, excruciating hours and lots of breaths (and maybe lots of cursing Bison for this entire situation) later, Chun-Li finally gives birth to their son Niran. He comes into the world screaming his lungs out, all eight pounds of him, and neither she nor her husband could be more thrilled.

Bison presses a kiss to her sweaty forehead. “I love you,” he whispers. …or he says something that sounds remarkably like it when she is still delirious and in terrible pain, but is finally holding their child in their arms. She’s too tired to quibble with him, simply leaning into his touch, as she gently rocks their son.

—

(Bison denies it later, but Chun-Li knows.)

—

—

_ **Act V. for peace, for love** _

**scene i.**

She wakes up groggily to the sound of Niran crying in the distance Chun-Li drags herself off the couch and goes to check on him. As much as she loves her son, Niran still doesn’t sleep through the nights. With Bison being off base more often as their military campaigns pick up, Chun-Li has had to do most of the soothing.

Instead, Chun-Li finds Bison holding their baby and changing Niran’s diaper correctly. She grins, leaning against the door frame and watching Bison hum a lullaby as he works. Bison eventually feels her stare, glancing at her. He frowns. “You were napping,” he says, as if that explains everything.

“I see.” Chun-Li crosses the room and kisses his cheek. “Thank you, Bison.”

“Mmm.” Bison hands her the freshly diapered but still squirming baby. Chun-Li coos softly, rocking Niran. He tries to grab her face, gurgling happily, until the gentle swaying motions and her voice rock him gently to sleep. 

“Maybe we should think about having another,” Bison murmurs. His hand gives her shoulder a squeeze. “You’re so good with this one.”

“Not until we have more control of the world.” She moves to the crib, laying down their sleeping baby and tucking him in. “Would you want your best operative left behind because she’s pregnant?”

Bison hesitates at the thought.

Chun-Li adds, “Besides, one is more than enough for right now. No need to get to greedy, Bison.” She reaches up to cup his cheek. “We have all the time in the world.”

“Fair enough.” His hand reaches up to tangle with hers before he presses a kiss her fingertips. “I have missed you,” he admits, frustration evident in his voice. 

She gives him a small smile. “I was cleared for action today.”

Bison freezes in place, staring at her.

“Now that Niran’s all settled… Shall we head to bed then, Bison?” She throws him a coquettish smile, as she heads back to their bedroom, swaying her hips with every step. Chun-Li hears him frantically murmuring to their son, “Please stay asleep, little one. Daddy will buy you whatever you want if you just sleep for a few hours…”

Bison quickly joins her in the bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind him, before he presses her up against the bed and begins enthusiastically performing his husbandly duties.

—

—

**scene ii.**

Niran grows up quickly. He goes from a crying baby to a happy toddler in what feels like a snap. In that time, everything changes. The world is gradually falling underneath Shadaloo’s influence, and in even in Shadaloo, the people are evolving with the times. Ashida, as always, is her faithful, go-to babysitter, but Ed (shockingly) has slowly become a good influence on his little cousin and even Vega has learned to behave himself around her child.

After being away for what feels like ages taking care of Shadaloo business, Chun-Li is relieved to finally be home. The moment her plane lands, she finds herself greeted by her favorite welcoming party in the world.

Her son beats her husband out in greeting her. “Mommy!” Niran almost stumbles in his excitement to see her. He throws his arms around her legs. “Welcome home!”

“I’m back, sweetie!” She embraces Niran tightly. “Did you have a good time with everyone?”

“Yeah!” Niran beams up at her. “Uncle Birdie took me to see the space shuttle, and I got to go with Uncle Fujita to explore the lab, and daddy let me play with him in his office!”

“I’m glad you had fun, Niran.” Chun-Li kisses his cheek. 

“Did you miss me while you were away?” Niran asks. 

“Desperately.” Chun-Li smiles, glancing from her son to her husband hovering nearby. “I couldn’t wait to get back home to you and daddy.”

“Clearly,” Bison murmurs, coming over to kiss her cheek. “I’m glad you’re home.” He leans down, picking up Niran in his arms. “You should tell your boss that you need to work closer to home next time.”

“Yeah, mommy!” Niran says. “Then you can play with me more!”

“I’ll try, sweetie.” Chun-Li laughs, running her fingers up Bison’s back. Her eyes sparkle mischievously. “I don’t know though… It might be tough to convince my boss.” 

Bison smirks. “I have a feeling that you’ll be quite convincing.”

—

—

Bison quite pointedly ensures she delegates the more long-term missions after that.

—

—

**scene iii.**

It’s a great start to the day when the family sits down for breakfast and the smell of coffee causes Chun-Li to make a beeline for the bathroom. She’s crouched next to the toilet, ashen-faced and shivering.

“Mommy?” Niran pops his head into the master bathroom, his hands curled around his father’s fingers. He lets go of Bison’s hand and tugs at Chun-Li’s arm. “Are you feeling better?”

“Much better now that you’re here, sweetie.” Chun-Li affectionately pinches his cheeks before she immediately turns around and retches into the toilet. Bison is immediately by her side, concern etched onto his features.

“Niran, why don’t you let mommy and daddy talk for a bit?” Bison suggests softly. 

Niran frowns. “Is mommy going to be okay?”

“Mommy will be just fine, sweetie.” Chun-Li ruffles his hair, brushing stray hair out of his eyes. “Why don’t you go play with Uncle Ashida or Cousin Ed in the meantime? Mommy and daddy need to talk.”

“Okay…” Niran ambles out, glancing at them furtively before shutting the door behind him.

“Are you sure you’re all right?” Bison’s hand brushes against her clammy forehead, his touch cool against her skin. “You haven’t been looking well since you came back from that business trip.”

“I’ll be fine,” she murmurs. Chun-Li leans against him, waiting for the nausea to subside, as Bison’s fingers trace comforting circles on her back. Unlike last time, she has the opportunity to ease the news to Bison gently. “Do you remember that night I wore that red dress?”

“Of course I do?” Bison frowns at the non sequitur. She had worn that revealing red dress six weeks ago to some function or another. Bison hadn’t been able to resist keeping his hands off her, pulling her back to their hotel room the moment he had the opportunity. “As much as I appreciated it, you’re hardly in a state to repeat that performance, dear.”

“Bison…” She intertwines their fingers together. Chun-Li’s voice trembles slightly from the nervous excitement swelling in her stomach. “I’m pregnant.”

Unlike last time, Bison is immediately ecstatic. He wraps his arms around her, pulling her close, and kisses her deeply. “We’re having another baby,” he whispers gleefully. His lips find hers again and again and again.

—

—

When they finally tell Niran the news, their son is beyond enthusiastic. “I’m going to be a big brother!” Niran exclaims. He’s practically buzzing with excitement, his hands glowing a soft purple and making nearby objects levitate and spin erratically. “I’m going to tell Cousin Ed and Uncle Ashida and Uncle Fujita!”

He races away to do so, leaving his parents behind.

“The entire base is going to know in a few hours,” Bison comments lightly. He lifts her up bridal style in his arms to take her back to bed, and she buries her face in the crook of his neck.

“Don’t remind me,” Chun-Li groans.

—

She enters her office the next morning and finds a congratulatory banner hung over her door and deluge of chocolate piled high on her desk. Chun-Li glances at Ashida, who is whistling innocently, along with the rest of her personal team. “You all had something to do with this, didn’t you?”

He shrugs, grinning. “Maybe.”

(She’s more than happy to return the favor when Fujita lets her know about the gestational surrogate. When Fujita’s and Ashida’s son Eiichi is finally born, her entire squad celebrates.)

—

—

**scene iv. **

The fatigue of the third trimester is slowly settling in, and she’s exhausted from taking care of herself, the unborn baby, Niran, and business, even with Bison’s help. Still, she adores the unborn child as much as she loves her son, but she will be happy to never be pregnant again after this one.

“Can you feel that?” Chun-Li asks Niran, placing his hand on her swollen stomach. They’re sprawled on the couch in Chun-Li and Bison’s personal wing as she takes a very well-deserved break. “That’s your baby sister kicking.”

“Yeah!” Niran gives her a toothy smile. “She’ll be coming soon, right?” He glances at his father, who is working at the desk a few yards away. “That’s what daddy says.”

“Yes, she’ll be born in several weeks.” Chun-Li hums. “Won’t that be exciting?”

“Uh-huh!” Niran cuddles up next to her. “Then I really will be a big brother!”

She kisses his forehead, tickling him. “Yes, you will.” 

“Mommy!” Niran laughs. “No tickling!”

“All right.” Chun-Li stops tickling her still laughing child. She steals a glance at her husband, who she knows is watching them out of the corner of his eye. “You could join us, you know, dear.”

Bison grunts. “Too much work.”

“You could take a break,” she suggests. He’s been pouring over documents all night and all morning already. “You’ve been at it for quite a while.”

Bison scoffs. “That’s rich, coming from **_you_**, darling.”

She blows him a kiss. “Why don’t we leave and let your father work then, Niran? We can go play with Uncle Vega in the meantime.” Bison’s eyes widen slightly at that, his fingers clenching around his pen with more strength than usual.

Niran frowns. “It would be more fun with daddy,” he says sadly.

“He’ll come join us later.” Chun-Li withholds a knowing smirk. “Come on. Let’s go.” She takes her son’s hand and they set off.

Chun-Li and Niran make it five paces into the corridor before Bison hastily catches up with them. He gently takes Niran’s other hand, and Niran hops along between them. Every now and again, they swing him up between them and he laughs with delight.

“You’re impossible,” he whispers in his wife’s ear while Niran eagerly chases after his Uncle Vega and Uncle F.A.N.G.

“I know.” Chun-Li kisses the frown off his face. “You love me anyway.”

This time, Bison doesn’t deny it.

—

—

**scene v.**

She’s delirious from the pain and clenching Bison’s hand so tightly, she doesn’t know how his bones aren’t broken yet. Finally, Mei-Xing comes into this world as loud as Niran did, healthy and happy, and Chun-Li lets out an exhausted sigh of relief. She nearly cries when they return her daughter to her arms. Bison is by her side in an instant, already cooing over Mei-Xing.

“You’re going to spoil her rotten, aren’t you,” Chun-Li asks with amusement as she gently lulls their baby to sleep.

Bison laughs, leaning over to kiss her sweaty forehead. “Only a little.”

Chun-Li rolls her eyes.

—

—

“Come hold your baby sister, sweetheart,” Chun-Li murmurs as Niran excitedly bounds up to her. He peers down at the baby, grinning from ear to ear. She guides his hands to support his sister’s head and neck.

“I’m your big brother,” Niran says happily, gently rocking Mei Xing, before carefully handing his baby sister back to Chun-Li. “I’m going to be the best big brother in the world!” he promises his parents. 

Chun-Li kisses his cheek. “I know you will, Niran.”

—

—

**scene vi. **

Though Bison scoffs at the idea of family traditions, dumpling night has become a family staple, a night where world domination and business can wait for a few hours and Chun-Li and Bison give their children their undivided attention. It’s an old tradition Chun-Li’s parents used to have with Chun-Li, before her mother died and Dorai consumed himself with work, but Chun-Li is determined that she and Bison don’t do the same.

Niran is happily showing his younger sister how to fold dumplings under Chun-Li’s careful supervision. True to his word, Niran is a great big brother to his young sister.

“Mommy! Mommy!” Mei-Xing holds up her dumpling proudly with a gloved hand. “I did it!”

“It looks delicious!” Chun-Li exclaims. “Ready to make the next one?”

“Yeah!” Mei-Xing plucks a new wrapper from the plate and immediately scoops filling on top of it.

“Good work, Niran.” Chun-Li squeezes her son’s shoulder. “You’re being very patient with her.”

Niran grins, puffing out his chest, before he goes to make a dumpling of his own.

Bison enters the room, hastily shoving his files onto a shelf before Chun-Li needs to say anything.

Mei-Xing lights up immediately. “You’re home! You’re home!” She leaps up from her seat and races over to Bison, her braided hair swinging around her haphazardly. “Welcome back, daddy!”

“I’m back, little one!” Bison swings her up in the air, much to her delight, before setting her back down.

“Hi, dad.” Niran looks up from his latest dumpling, beaming up at him. His brown eyes sparkle.

“Hi, Niran.” Bison ruffles Niran’s hair affectionately. “Looks tasty, you two,” he remarks, sitting beside Niran. Bison takes a wrapper and begins making his own dumpling. “Think you’re ready to eat yet?”

Niran shakes his head. “We need to make more. That way all of our uncles and cousins can eat with us too.”

“How many more should we make?” Bison asks, his fingers nimbly folding a dumpling and putting it with the pile.

“A lot more!” Mei-Xing says, settling back down next to her mother. “Let’s make a thousand!”

“A thousand?” Bison smiles. “I think that’s too much for the four of us to make.”

“Ed, Uncle Birdie, Uncle Fujita, Uncle Ashida, and Eiichi will be coming by later,” Niran remarks. “And Uncle F.A.N.G. came by earlier, but got kicked out by mom.”

“Did he?” Bison glances at his wife with interest.

“Yeah!” Mei-Xing giggles. “He’ll probably come back after he’s cleaned the poison off his hands. Mommy yelled at him when she saw that they were still purple.”

Bison laughs, leaning over to kiss the corner of Chun-Li’s mouth. “That sounds like your mommy.”

—

—

—

—

**scene vii.**

“Mommy!” Mei-Xing races into their bedroom, hairbrush and hair ties in hand. “Can you braid my hair please?”

“Yes, sweetie.” Chun-Li puts down her lipstick, patting the empty space beside her on the vanity’s bench. She’s just finished getting ready for the press conference she and Bison will be attending soon. “Come here.” Mei-Xing eagerly prances over. Chun-Li offers her arm and pulls her daughter up to sit beside her.

Bison watches the scene, his mouth curving into an amused smile. “You know, Mei-Xing, we have servants that can do that for you.”

“But it’s not the same, daddy!” Mei-Xing exclaims as Chun-Li begins to brush her hair with slow, languid strokes. “I want mommy to do it!”

“I see…” Bison joins them on the bench, making the two of them scooch over to give him room. “That makes logical sense, little one.” His hand rests on the small of Chun-Li’s back, his fingers drawing small circles against her skin. “There is no one that is more competent than your mother, after all.”

She smiles in spite of herself, enjoying her husband’s touch. Chun-Li’s fingers nimbly begin to braid Mei-Xing’s brown hair. “Do you want buns today, Mei-Xing?”

“Yeah!” Mei-Xing kicks her feet happily, glancing over at her mother. “So I can look like mommy!”

“All right.” Chun-Li puts her daughter’s hair up into two identical ox-horn buns. “All done, sweetie.” 

“Thank you, mommy!” Mei-Xing hugs her before springing off the bench. “I’m going to go train with Ed and Niran now!”

“Don’t overdo it now,” Chun-Li warns. “No broken bones this time.”

Mei-Xing pouts. “That was one time—and it was an accident! We didn’t mean to break Uncle Birdie’s arm…”

“They broke Birdie’s arm? When?” Bison tilts his head, surveying his daughter with renewed interest.

Mei-Xing gives him a sheepish smile. “…yesterday.”

“And you’re not going to do that today, are you, Mei-Xing Bison?” Chun-Li sternly asks. 

“No, mommy.” Mei-Xing crosses her heart. “Promise!” Chun-Li does not miss the very surreptitious fist bump Mei-Xing exchanges with her father before she traipses off to find her brother and Ed.

“You do not need to encourage her.” Chun-Li scowls as she continues to get ready for the day. “You’re not the one who had to spend time fixing Birdie’s arm so he could be deployed for a mission.”

“Am I not allowed to be proud of our children?” Bison kisses her cheek, his fingers cupping her face. “They’re even more powerful than I imagined they would be.”

“Hmph.” Chun-Li snorts. “I would still like them to grow up to be well-adjusted human beings, Bison.”

“And they will be.” Bison lifts her up, so she’s sitting comfortably in his lap. “We’ve been parenting quite well.”

His hands curl under her red dress, his fingers drifting up to brush against the slit running up her thigh. She can feel the heat radiating off him in waves. Between the children and world domination, they’ve hardly had a spare moment to themselves.

“They’ll be busy for the next hour or so, won’t they?” he murmurs in her ear, breathing in her scent.

As much as Chun-Li would like to say yes, duty comes first. “We have a press conference soon, Bison—and no, we can’t miss this one.”

“Fuck.” He lets out a low groan of frustration. “Is it too much to ask for some private time with my wife?”

“Not at all. I have Ashida and Fujita babysitting the children tonight.” Chun-Li turns to face him, relishing the anticipation written all over his face. Her hand reaches up to pull down the collar of her dress to let a hint of red lace peek out. She winks. “If you’re good during the press conference, I’ll let you see the rest later.”

Bison kisses her, and time seems to stop. When he pulls away, she can see some of her lipstick staining his lips a crimson red. “I’ll eagerly await the end of this press conference then,” he purrs in her ear, making her shiver with delight.

—

—

The moment they return to the bedroom, they are a flurry of clothes and passion and breathy ‘I love you’s.

—

—

**scene viii.**

Shadaloo has finally achieved a level of world domination that Chun-Li no longer has to hide. After years of waiting, she finally shows up to Genhanten, traipsing up the familiar path to the rooftop garden. 

“Chun-Li.” Gen’s face looks like it’s been carved in stone when she shows up to Genhanten alone. He looks the same as he did all those years ago, his hair as silver white as ever, the lines on his face still pronounced.

“Gen.” She bites her lip, waiting for him to demand an explanation like Cammy or Guile. Chun-Li doesn’t want to think about Po Lin.

(“I trusted you! How could you?” Po Lin’s tears would have once moved Chun-Li, but now, she feels nothing. Chun-Li has her former best friend dead to rights, her Ki forcing Po Lin to her knees. “You betrayed Interpol and everything you once swore to protect!”

“I had no choice!” Chun-Li’s mask trembles just a bit as she snarls. “I had nothing and no one, except for Shadaloo. Everything I have done has been for the greater good, Po Lin.” Chun-Li advances toward the crying woman, her finger reaching down to lift up Po Lin’s chin. “And look at what we’ve done! We’ve created a world where justice prevails—where children don’t have to worry about being kidnapped and sold and innocents don’t get thrown into prison on false charges.”

“At what cost? Your dignity?” Po Lin asks. “You fucking your father’s killer? Murdering how many people?”

“It was all for the greater good.” Chun-Li replies calmly. “You can’t argue with the results.”

“And what now?” Po Lin throws her head back and laughs. “You kill me? Torture me?”

“You could join me instead, Po Lin,” she offers.

Po Lin’s teary eyes still blaze with defiance. “I’d rather die.”

“Pity. Cammy and Guile did.” Chun-Li closes her eyes tiredly, her Ki wrapping around Po Lin’s dainty neck. She doesn’t loosen her grip, even as Po Lin sputters for breath or whimpers in pain. Eventually, Po Lin’s desperate thrashing finally stops, her body falling to the ground with a dull thud.

“Good bye, old friend,” she whispers, shutting Po Lin’s unseeing eyes.

She helps others, like her father before her, and eliminating threats to the current peace count.)

Instead, Gen immediately embraces her, holding her close. While Shadaloo may be her heart and her home, this is a close second. “Let’s have that tea.”

—

—

When they have tea again, Niran and Mei-Xing join them around the square stone table, all of them chattering happily as they drink tea and cut bonsai.

It’s almost like old times.

—

—

**scene ix. **

It’s the Qingming festival, and Bison humors Chun-Li’s request for their family to go to Hong Kong and clean her father’s grave. The world is their oyster now, and their children should be safe as long as Chun-Li and Bison keep a careful eye on them.

“There’s little point in cleaning an empty grave,” Bison says grouchily, but he still comes anyway, helping Mei-Xing, Niran, and Chun-Li scrub the grave until it looks like new. Chun-Li carefully refreshes the epigraph of the grave, while Niran and Mei-Xing look on with interest. They burn incense and paper offerings for their ancestors, watching it crumble into dust from the gentle embers. 

(Chun-Li Xiang the Interpol Detective would have been dying at the thought of her father’s killer ever paying respects to her father. Chun-Li Bison doesn’t think it’s odd at all.)

As they leave, Mei-Xing looks up at her mother, tugging on Chun-Li’s hand. “Isn’t it odd, mommy, that daddy helped us?”

Chun-Li frowns. “Why sweetie?”

“…didn’t daddy kill grandpa?” Mei-Xing asks.

Chun-Li and Bison both stare at her. “Who told you that?”

“Uncle F.A.N.G. did,” Niran offers helpfully.

Chun-Li scowls, already envisioning F.A.N.G.’s head on a silver platter. “Mommy is going to have to have several words with Uncle F.A.N.G later.”

“Will they include bad ones?” Mei-Xing bounces up and down excitedly. “I want to learn the bad ones!”

Bison shakes his head. “Not until you’re older, Mei-Xing.”

They manage to walk five paces before Mei-Xing asks again, “But why did daddy kill grandpa?”

Chun-Li hesitates, wondering how to explain the complex situation to a five-year-old and an eight-year-old of all people. “It was just a misunderstanding,” Chun-Li says at last. “Grandpa was a good man, but he thought that daddy was a bad man and daddy killed him in self-defense.” (It’s not quite true, but it’s close enough.)

“Oh.” Niran frowns. “That’s sad.” He tilts his head. “Do you think grandpa would like us?”

Chun-Li smiles. “Your grandpa would adore you both.” (Especially given how often he would go on about wanting grandchildren with his friends whenever she was well-within earshot.)

“Now that you know the story…” Bison scoops Mei-Xing up in his arms, booping her nose. “What do you say to kite flying before we eat some of the _tangyuan_ mommy made for us? We can send greetings to your grandpa by kite when we cut it loose.”

Mei-Xing and Niran nod eagerly, their deceased grandfather long forgotten, and the family sets out to do just that.

—

—

**epilogue.**

That night, she dreams of her father for the first time in years. _“Was it worth it?” _he asks, his eyes shining with disappointment.

Finally, she can look at him straight in the eye. “Yes.”

His smile is bittersweet as he slowly crumbles into dust, floating away on the wind.

—

—

Chun-Li never dreams of him again.

—

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kept debating about whether or not to split this chapter up due to the excessive amount of fluff and potential filler....then I decided to YOLO before the new year and just post this very long monstrosity. Long-running motifs and the like were fun to intertwine throughout the three point of views. 
> 
> Chun-Li was the most difficult to write, simply because it required more effort to make her go from being straight and narrow to actively choosing to becoming more pragmatic and knight-templarish to fulfill her goals and objectives. Still, I think she'd still be warm and caring in her personal interactions, especially towards her children, hence why there's so much fluff in the back half. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Giving you major kudos for getting through this! As always, feel free to leave comments, concerns, and criticism down below! :D

**Author's Note:**

> A little different from my usual fanfiction on this site, but as a fan of Street Fighter, I always thought it would be fascinating to see Chun-Li and Bison getting together due to the enormous hurdles you'd have to jump to make it realistic and believable. This was a fun plot bunny that kept bouncing in my head. After all, given her passion for justice and helping others (according to a few quotes anyway), Chun-Li could join Shadaloo to bring down an even worse organization because she has no other alternatives. Shadaloo could at least be used without risking her friends and loved ones. I thought it would be fun to have different POVs as well so you can peel off the different facades of multiple characters and see what they're picking up on and what they're missing out on. 
> 
> The title of this piece comes from Shakespeare's play Titus Andronicus. The full quote is The eagle suffers little birds to sing,/And is not careful what they mean thereby,/Knowing that with the shadow of his wings/ He can at pleasure stint their melody." I think it's an interesting relationship, especially with Chun-Li and Bison's later POVs where they tolerate certain things because they know they have the upper hand.
> 
> Also, special shout out to JF Sindel (who can be found on fanfiction.net, AO3, and a few other sites), who came up with the idea of having Niran as Bison's first born son's name, in her own Chun-Li x Bison fics! Let's be realistic, Bison would insist on naming his firstborn and given the Thai influence on his initial character design, it's only appropriate that his firstborn be given a Thai name that means 'eternal.'


End file.
